


(Please) Make me yours

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a snow leopard hybrid, Baekhyun is hot, Baekhyun is slow, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Chanbaek hybrids, Chanyeol is a red panda hybrid, Cute Chanyeol, Fluffy, Hybrid's dynamics, M/M, Mating, Sehun is a hybrid, Top Byun Baekhyun, kyungsoo is human, side Sesoo, side xiuchen - Freeform, slight mention of sechan, xiuchen also hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chanyeol tried his best, even if he wasn't really sure it would go as planned, but of course his best friend wouldn't let his efforts go to waste. And maybe even some big bad wolf would help them out too
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51
Collections: Tender PCY Fest 2021





	1. Becoming yours

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number: #199 
> 
> Prompt: "Red Panda hybrid chanyeol trying to get snow leopard baekhyun to notice him in time for the mating ceremony."
> 
> Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun
> 
> Rating: mature
> 
> Warnings: extreme fluffiness, has two chapters (second is an extra) but I'm still writing, my beta didn't finish the correction yet so please ignore my mistakes
> 
> First of all! Thanks to all the mods for this amazing fest and for being patient with me and my slowness, and thanks to my beta who is correcting the fic and thanks to you dear reader who's taking your time to read this fic.

_Hybrids_ , creatures that no one knew for sure how they appeared, or who was the one that created them, but that for a long time were considered _nothing_ , _trash, objects, pets, symbols of wealth_ or even just _slaves_. These poor creatures endured a lot during their early years of existence — these years being a long time ago already, by the eighteenth century —, they couldn't do anything that the so called _humans_ the **"normal race"** put up to them. That was… until one hybrid in specific — a little bunny hybrid — decided she was going to change all that. By the end of the nineteenth century, in the late 1900 that single hybrid challenged all things when starting to protest for hybrid's rights. She made up a whole team of hybrids of all kinds and started their revolution. They fought for years, and by the start of 1930, they managed to win all the rights they needed, and the surprise? A lot of humans helped them!

Luckily for Isadora, the bunny hybrid, she managed to give all of her family, her sons and daughters and also brothers and sisters of different races, the freedom she always dreamed before she left this world for good. Thanks to her, by now these poor creatures are now civil and legal citizens. They have _rights_ , the _law_ by _their side_ , they're totally _free_ to do whatever they want if it doesn't go against the law. And it's by this complete scenario that our story begins.

ROAR (Regional university Of All Races) is where our main focus will be. Since the Hybridism Revolution took place, hybrids and humans started living in harmony, and some new things started to be constructed such as: universities, cities, markets, all kinds of things that had included hybrids needs and culture! And ROAR is one of these places. Founded in 1979, under care of one of Isadora's sons, this university is a special place where humans and hybrids can study all together. But… Why is this university so special?! Well, since we're talking a lot about new rights and hybrid's culture, why don't show it within a place where these things are really important?! Since the university was created by hybrids, this place is… Different, to say so. Humans and hybrids do study together, BUT, most of the classes and even some events are all held by following hybrid's culture, such as transformation classes, some kind of classes that define your second gender and the most important: the mating season! The biggest of the biggest events held everywhere! This event is none other than the event that helps all of these hybrids to find a mate! But don't go thinking it's just for hybrids, even humans can join! They only need to go by the rules and follow all steps, which are just: the four steps of this event! These being the: anonymous letters, the competitions, the special presents and finally: the winter ball! But oh my, I can't just go ahead and tell you guys everything before I present you our main characters, right?! So let's go back a little bit!

ROAR, the university of all races, a place where a lot of humans and hybrids live and study together. But our main focus isn't all of them, actually our main focus is only a single person, a hybrid boy. His name? Park Chanyeol, the cute redhead, tall, awkward and a little bit clumsy red panda hybrid. Why him? Well dear reader, you'll know soon enough!

“So, tell me pretty thing, will you join the mating season this year? Since you're already of age” Sehun, one of the wolf hybrids of this university, asked Chanyeol with a side smirk on his face.

“I'm not really sure I will, Hunnie” Chanyeol answered quite awkwardly.

You see dear reader, Sehun and Chanyeol are friends for some time now, and as you may have figured out already, Sehun has a somewhat small — actually, REAL BIG — crush on the poor panda right here. But the thing is… Chanyeol might or might not have already chosen someone he wants to spend his life with. The only problem in all this mess? You'll see in a few more seconds.

“And why not, pretty cub?” The wolf asked somewhat upset because hell! He was pining over the boy for what? One year and a half already? Everyone knew he wanted to take Chanyeol as his mate! “W-well… You see… I-i already-” he tried saying, maybe trying to say he liked someone else, but his shyness and blushing cheeks didn't quite help him out, at least until someone saved him from misery!

“Hey stinky wolf! Are you bothering Strawberry Cake again?” someone asked from behind Sehun, making them both turn and look at the newcomer. Who was him? Oh my, oh my, none other than Byun Baekhyun! Platinum blonde, awesome body, 25 years old, ROAR's heartthrob, HOT third year senior, captain of the football team, white and rare snow leopard hybrid, Sehun's best friend and last but not least: Chanyeol's forever ever crush, that always had him melting, getting in a blushing mess and of course a small problem with his wagging tail and dropsy ears that for sure gave off all his liking for said hybrid.

“Hyung! I'm not! And what are you doing here?” Sehun asked with a small laugh while giving Baekhyun their special handshake, making both of them laugh quietly. “I see, I see~” he joked around, finally turning his attention to the enamoured red panda that almost had hearts in his eyes (if he was a cat, he would for sure start purring) .

“Hello Strawberry Cake.” He greeted kindly, smiling warmly and handsomely in Chanyeol's direction, using the nickname he gave Chanyeol when they both studied together in highschool, just because the panda hybrid loved strawberry cakes more than anything.

“H-Hey Baekkie” he greeted back still blushing and kinda stuttering, as it always would happen whenever he talked with the older boy. “Still shy as ever I see.” Baekhyun joked, chuckling slightly, before turning to Sehun and grabbing his arm and almost dragging him away. “Coach is looking for you, we gotta go to dom classes to train for the festival.” He said and just like this Chanyeol's ears perked up.

“Festival? Will you join the mating season this year Baekkie?” He curiously asked, grabbing Byun's attention again. “Well… I thought a lot about it, and yes, I will join! Five years running away from it is too much, don't you think?!” he cheekly said before adding again. “And you? Will you join”

“Y-yes! I-I think I am going to!” He said excitedly with the news, his eyes twinkling with hope as he heard it. “But you said a while ago that-” Sehun tried saying but got cut off by Baekhyun. “Ok too much talking, we're late for class, let's go” he said pulling Sehun that was complaining about "being taken away from the love of his life so brutally like this", his own words.

“Good look with the person you want as your mate strawberry cake, I hope they can treat you well.” Baekhyun said one last time, smiling at him before vanishing with Sehun down the aisle.

“I really hope you can treat me well.” he murmured in a lovingly daze, until someone talked behind him. “How's your plan of embarrassing yourself in front of your crush for the, I don't know which, millionth time going?” Jongdae asked, smirking playfully while lifting himself on his tiptoes to talk really near Chanyeol's ears, making the poor red panda almost jump to the ceiling.

“Chennie! Since when were you here?” Yeol asked, kinda startled as he turned around looking at his best friend with widened big eyes. "Hmm lemme see… Since that wolf guy was once again hitting on you and you being oblivious about it to you almost drooling _once again_ in front of Byun just because you can't keep your cool.” the short boy started listing while counting on his fingers “Yup, pretty much since the beginning.” Chanyeol ended up blushing once again and just lowered his gaze trying to make as if he didn't exactly make a fool out of himself _again_ in front of his crush _and_ best friend.

“So, will you really join the festival this year? You're already of age and as it seems the love of your life is going too~” Chen said, still smirking, letting his fluffy tail wag around. Chen, or Kim Jongdae, was a lion hybrid, and had been Chanyeol's best friend since they were kids even if they had a two year difference in age, they still managed to be real good friends, even now that Jongdae already found his mate — a tiger hybrid named Kim Minseok, or Xiumin as some called him — they never tore their friendship apart, always being there to one another whenever one of them needed. 

“I don't know… Maybe?” Chanyeol said a little bit unsure, making Jongdae look at him with furrowed eyebrows while he rolled his eyes slightly “Seriously, you get the chance to get yourself a dominant hybrid, rare by the way, that's almost everyone's dream come true and you just drop it? Oh come on Chanyeol!” he said kinda angrily, not believing his submissive friend would just drop this big opportunity.

Oh, and I just realized! I haven't reached you guys about Hybrid's dynamics right?! Well then, let's have a small story study time: as you guys must know, there's a lot of hybrids that have different races and species. There are the predators and the prey, that can be divided in the rodents, the canines, the felines and so on. But oh well, you would think that maybe their second gender would be somewhat involved with their status in the food chain, right? Well, I'm sorry to say it, but if that was your first thought, you're wrong. There isn't really an explanation to how someone is born as a submissive hybrid or dominant hybrid, they just are born this way, that meaning that even a predator could be a submissive hybrid and even a prey could be a dominant hybrid which just differs them mostly is their capability of getting or not pregnant. That somewhat also influenced humans of this new generation since some of them could also be submissive and have the ability to get pregnant (even if they were males).

Okay, lesson time is over! Let's get back to our main characters and their loveable story:

“But what if I can't get him to mate me?” Chanyeol asked, still completely scared of the pure idea of trying to grab Baekhyun's attention. It wasn't as if he didn't want it, but think with me: he was in love with said feline for at least six to seven years by now and ever since they met he still didn't manage to tell the other his feelings or make a move. He was completely scared to say the least! “Oh come on Yeollie, you'll never know if you don't give it a try!” Jongdae said cheerfully, nudging his friend's side slightly “If you at least try, you'll get a chance! It's like the saying tells us: nothing ventured, nothing gained” he says in a philosophical kind of voice.

“Okay! I'll go do it then!” Chanyeol finally answered with a lot of courage, getting himself a lot of cheers coming from his best friend, before he just stops and thinks again “But Chennie… How does one gets someone to mate with them?” he asked confused, getting himself as an answer Jongdae's big smile “Do not fear my dear friend! I'll help you in everything, I already got a plan for it~” he finished saying with a devilish smirk plastered on his face, making the Park boy gulp a bit fearing for his dear life, because when Jongdae said he had a plan… Well… He always got himself involved in big ass troubles. He just hoped this time things could get a happy ending.

~ o ~

“Ladies and gentlemen, I've called you all here today because we need to discuss a really important matter” Jongdae said out loud so he could be heard all over the room they were in “Today we'll discuss about Chanyeol's plan for the mating season and his attempt to get Baekhyun as his mate” he continued saying, passing around the room with a ruler in hand tapping his other hand with it repeatedly before pointing it to a blackboard that was located behind him “This here will be our plan, do you have any doubt?” he asked as he turned to his _audience_ , seeing two raised hands “Yes my love, you may speak” he said gesturing to Minseok who put his hand down quickly “Why are we sitting down in your sister's bedroom with a whole army of plushies besides us, and why are you saying ladies and gentlemen when it's just me and Chanyeol?” he asked genuinely confused, which made Jongdae gasp as if deeply offended, but before he could say anything, Chanyeol spoke too “That's true and, what's all this _plan_ thing when you just drew a bunch of weird looking shapes and scribbles all over the blackboard?” he asked, also confused just like the other boy beside him.

“I can't believe!” Jongdae almost screamed, while dramatically putting a hand over his chest and squeezed it “You two have no idea what you're talking about! We're all a team here ok?! Me, you my love, Park boy and cutesy rainbow army” he explained pointing at all the toys around them, making Xiumin literally facepalm “and this here, aren't just 'a bunch of weird looking shapes and scribbles' as you said you uncultured beast!” he said still feeling offended “this here is my amazing and infallible plan for you to get your man!” he explained again, nodding to himself as if it all made sense.

Chanyeol and Xiumin just looked over at each other and sighed together, just deciding to let him do as he pleased because it was easier accepting than try to go against it. “Well then, enlighten us with your 'amazing and infallible' plan as you said” Xiumin was the one who said, waiting for his eager boyfriend to start telling them the plan. 

“it's actually pretty simple, we'll just need to put Chanyeol in some really pretty lingerie and then, BAM drop him in Baekhyun's bed. They make out and yay! Happy couple!” he said while clapping his hands excitedly. On the other hand the two other boys looked scandalized. Chanyeol was blushing furiously and Xiumin just tried keeping his cool as he talked to his boyfriend again “Babe… I don't think this will work you know…?” he tried saying, smiling apologetically to a really embarrassed — and at loss of words — Chanyeol. 

“Why not? With you it worked” Chen said, pouting slightly upset, which once again made Yeol gasp and cough furiously, saying a small 'ill get some water ok' as he got up and ran off from the bedroom. “Babe… We were already mated when this happened” Xiumin explained, laughing quietly as Chen looked at him with a surprised face and just mumbled an 'oooh now it makes sense' before smiling shyly. Maybe the whole plan about 'helping Chanyeol' would need to get a turn back and get a new perspective, and while the couple started once again talking about Chanyeol's love life, said boy just grabbed his things and went home. If there was one person who could help him, it for sure would be his sweet and caring mother. And that's why he decided to go ask her for advice, instead of hearing his hyung's crazy — and not really decent — plans to 'grab his snow leopard'.

As he walked back to his home, the boy started thinking back at the things he learned about the mating season, the things he heard from his hyung and some friends, even stories from family members, which they all said it was a wonderful yet difficult task. Chanyeol couldn't say he wasn't excited about it all, he waited for twenty years of his life to be able to go to this event! And now even more… It might be stupid sometimes, and he didn't want to get his hopes too high but… Thinking that Baekhyun waited five long years since he made twenty to join the mating season maybe got him a little bit hopeful because… Why would he wait that long if not for Chanyeol himself? It was a silly thought but… He hoped it would turn out true. But still, he needed to try his hardest, because not everything came easy.

“Mom? I'm home” he said once he arrived home, closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes to go find his mother. “I'm over here sweetie!” his mother called him out from the kitchen. When he arrived there he saw his mother going back and forth doing their dinner while singing some old music only she knew about. “Welcome back my dear lion cub” she said as she turned her head toward him, smiling sweetly at her son. Chanyeol just smiled and chuckled slightly because of the nickname that she still used with him even if he wasn't a lion. She used to call him that because when he was little he liked to say he was a _'monstrous lion that would destroy all the city!'_

“Hey mom, what are you doing for dinner?” he asked sweetly, sitting down at the dining table looking at his mom doing their meal. His mother was a beautiful hybrid, she had long and wavy brown hair and also pretty almond eyes, which were the same as his own. And maybe contrary to people's expectations his mother was a squirrel hybrid that ended up mating a brown bear hybrid, his father. Normally one would think that hybrids needed to mate with their equal species to have a kid of the same species as well, but in this society the species of one's parents didn't exactly interfere in their own species. Truly the only thing that changed was the "rarity" of one's species. As in Chanyeol's case: his father was a bear and his mother a squirrel, but he ended up being a rare red panda hybrid, being only the second born in his family just after his gran gran grandmother.

“Your favorite! Bibimbap” she exclaimed excitedly, making Yeol smile sweetly because his mother always thought of him first in everything she made. “Thank you mom! You're the best” he exclaimed excitedly, having as an answer his mother's sweet laugh. In no time she was finished with their meal and started fixing the table with the help of her son. Since his father worked at night, they didn't have dinner together, so it was always his mother and him.

“So, tell me lion cub, how was your day at University today?” she asked while taking the first bite of her food. “It was fine, mommy” he said cheerfully, stuffing his mouth full with bibimbap. “That's good my dear” she said after a while, before dropping her cutlery beside her plate and crossing her hands in front of her face. “Now tell me, what's with that face of yours? Is there any problem you wanna talk about?” she asked bluntly, making Chanyeol almost choke with the next bite he took from his food “F-face? What k-kind of face? And w-what makes you t-think that there's something w-wrong with me?” he questioned, stuttering a whole lot, getting surprised that his mother noticed something like that.

“Oh come on! I carried you in my belly for nine months and I raised you for twenty years now, don't you think I would know when my son needs my help?” she said chuckling, looking lovingly at her son. She was sure that the best thing that happened with her was giving birth to this amazing boy she was proud to call her son. She loved how her big boy was so intelligent and was always so hard working, but the thing she loved the most was that whenever her baby needed help he would always come to her for help, even when sometimes she needed to push him to talk, he still would tell her his worries.

“It's just that… I am thinking of joining the m-mating season this year...” he started slowly, fidging slightly while still stuttering a few times because of the previous nervousness “and I don't know how to approach the boy I like” he confessed finally, looking down at his lap embarrassed of not being able to come up with a plan by himself. “Oh my...” His mom exclaimed “My sweet little lion cub… Why are you so worried?” she said sweetly after a while, smiling and caressing his cheek with adoration “You're an adorable and amazing hybrid and anyone who gets your attention should feel proud” she encouraged, making Chanyeol blush yet feel all warm inside. 

“I already told you this story a bunch of times, but do you remember how I won over your father's heart?” she asked him, getting as an answer Chanyeol's chuckle and a nod “Yeah! You fought out with a cheetah girl and won by making Papa choose you!” he said excitedly because he loved this story, as his parents always told it to him. “Yes that's true” she said with a small laugh “but do you know what really made him choose me?” she asked with tenderness, getting Chanyeol looking confused at her and shaking his head negatively “I just tried being myself. Stopped trying to impress the others around me with things that weren't like me. I just made everything with love and dedication following my heart, and in the end that was what made your father choose me” she finished explaining, looking at her son that had sparkles in his eyes.

Chanyeol didn't know what to say, but just by hearing his mother's words it all made him even more hopeful. He would just follow his heart like his mother and try his best to get Baekhyun's heart with all his dedication. “Thank you mom!” he said with a big smile, kissing her cheek before getting his empty plate and leaving it at the counter, going quickly to his room. After all, he had a letter to write for his soon to be mate.

~ o ~ 

The other day already started agitated, with all the preparations for the ball and the upcoming events, everyone was all excited and anxious. There were posters everywhere, loving gazes here and there, a bunch of anonymous letters scattered all over the place and a lot of happy people reading their confessions and choosing between them all the ones they liked. That was exactly what happened every single year on this very date, and this year was Chanyeol's first time feeling on his own skin all the nervousness as he placed the letter on Baekhyun's locker and also feeling all the joy to see his own locker full of confession letters. Even if he knew he would end up rejecting them all, he still found it endearing that people really liked him and wanted him as a mate. And in the middle of all these letters, one in particular grabbed his attention. A strawberry printed paper sheet that smelled like fresh strawberries was what caught his whole attention, and in that, there was a beautiful poem written only for him:

_Dear Chanyeol,_

_The stars may shine,_

_The moon may rise,_

_But neither can they,_

_Have the right to be mine._

_Just like the sun goes up to the sky,_

_I lose myself in your beautiful smile._

_You're just like an angel,_

_So precious to me,_

_Oh how I wish_

_You were my dear Ruby._

He finished reading and couldn't help laughing quietly because oh my, it was such a cheesy yet so cute poem. He didn't know who this person was, but he sure got curious to know who was the one who wrote it, because he really needed a trophy for such a beautiful and funny poem like this. He knew that everyone who received a letter and got interested in whoever wrote it had all the right to go look for the one who sent it to them, but still, even if endeared by the little poem, Chanyeol knew he only had eyes and thoughts in one single person.

“A penny for your thoughts, yes?” someone asked behind him, making his ears perk up and him turn, getting face to face with the Kim couple that were smiling eagerly — that only in Jongdae's case, as Minseok just gave him a small smile — at him. “Oh, nothing much, just reading some of the letters I got” Chanyeol said to his friends, getting all his letters and putting it inside his bag so they could finally go to their classes “So, what did you guys do after I went home yesterday?” He asked quietly while walking alongside his hyungs to their respective classes and courses. Chanyeol being a music student alongside Chen had different classes than Minseok who was a astronomy student, that way they always walked along only until they had to tear each other's patch apart. “Do you really wanna know?” Chen asked as he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, having Xiumin laughing quietly by his side. “Eeew, no! Gross!” Chanyeol exclaimed, making a lot of puking and disgusted faces, which just caused the couple to laugh even more.

They soon had to go each to their respective classes, so then the three parted and went separate ways — Chen accompanied him until his class, but soon went to his own class for being two years ahead of Chanyeol — to start their day as it always went. Chanyeol's classes went on really smoothly, Even if he didn't pay that much attention to it — he already knew these topics for always studying by himself — as he let his thoughts all get lost in the mysterious letter he received and that had him so curious about it. The day continue like that for a while until all his thoughts were interrupted as his teacher gave space in their classroom to let Baekhyun, Sehun and other members of the dance club — that had in their university — in to speak a little about the ball preparations, which made Chanyeol sit completely still and focused since Baekhyun was the one to speak.

“Hello everyone, my name's Byun Baekhyun and I'm the dance club's leader, it's nice meeting you all. Some of you may already know but, our main event is coming up, the mating season, and with it also comes the winter ball. We here, from the dance club, decided that we wanted to help all of you guys who are older or have just turned twenty and will join the event to come have some dance lessons with us.” he said with a sweet and tender voice, smiling charmingly to all the people in his class “Anyone who wants to join our classes just need to go sign in your presence with us in the cafeteria at lunch time. Hope to see you all there” he finished and everyone clapped, waiving the dance members goodbye before going back to class.

Chanyeol was still completely eager with all the information he got. Dance? With Byun Baekhyun nearby? He was in heaven! Of course he was going to these classes! Even if he didn't know a thing about dancing, he would for sure go. Because well… It's not everyday you get this kind of opportunity right?! Having the chance to learn how to dance AND getting to spend time with his crush? It was for sure like a dream come true.

Once the lunch time arrived, Chanyeol almost ran to the cafeteria to get his sign in to these classes, and he was surprised to see that there were a few people on the line. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was needing some lessons of how not to trip and fall all over your dance partner.

In no time his turn to go sign up the presence paper had arrived, and he eagerly went on, grabbing a pen from the lady's hand that she was offering him to sign the said paper. Once he finished it he smiled brightly, turning around and finding Sehun and Baekhyun coming closer. "Strawberry cake, hey! You're going to have lessons with us?” Baekhyun asked excitedly, as he stopped in front of the red panda, with his long tail swaying back and forth and his small white ears twitched slightly, telling anyone that Baekhyun was clearly pleased by something. “O-oh, hm… Y-yeah, you see… I-I'm not that good of a dancer you k-know?” he tried saying, but the _'Byun power'_ — as he liked to call the motive of the way he acted in front of Baekhyun every. Single. Time. — was making its effects in him and he couldn't help the blush in his cheeks and his tail that wrapped itself around his thighs, while his poor long ears — since it was a little bit longer than it usually would be for red pandas, even if his mother always said it was 'his charm' — dropped itself on top of his head. “That's amazing! Can't wait to see you there” Baekhyun said and before he could open his mouth again Sehun prompted himself in front of Baekhyun and smiled handsomely at Chanyeol “Yeah that's amazing, maybe we can be a pair and I can teach you some sexy moves~” he said, which only caused Chanyeol to blush even more, this time from pure shame. To his luck Baekhyun was there to save the day and drag Sehun away from him just after scolding the wolf for all his embarrassing efforts to get in Chanyeol's pants.

After they left, finally Chanyeol could let go the breath he had been holding for some time — even though he hadn't realized he was doing it —, being able to get his beating heart in control again just so he could turn back to the lady that was helping out the other people in line to sign up and telling them when would the classes start. Just as he ended receiving all of the information he needed, Chanyeol was quickly instructed to go to the class 614 from block E, since the class would start by three o'clock, and it was already two and a half in the afternoon! He had to hurry to not be late since block E was really far from where the cafeteria was located. But it wouldn't be a problem since he had some pretty long legs! That was the best thing about being so tall, even if his species wasn't that taller in nature.

~ o ~

“Welcome and thank you for joining our classes, I'm Bae Irene and I'll be your teacher and dance mentor here, nice to meet you all" a sweet human woman with beautiful and shining black hair said smiling happily at every student that had entered the dance classroom. “Now, since you guys are going to have classes with some of my students that already have some time here, I'll let you guys pair yourselves with them, yes?" Irene said smiling and quickly all the classroom erupted in chatter since everyone was excited about the news, Chanyeol as well because that way maybe he could get to ask Baekhyun if- “But not so fast! I'm the one pairing you up" Irene said out loud, making a lot of the students groan in sadness, Chanyeol included since he was sure all his hopes to get Baekhyun as his partner went downhill.

“Now: Lisa, you go with Jennie, Sehun, you go with Seonhee, Mark you with Jackson" Irene started saying the names, joining each couple one by one with an already experienced dance student with a newbie. She said a few more names until finally calling out to him, making the Park boy perk his ears up in curiosity "Chanyeol, you'll be under our class leader's care, Baek come here" she said, finishing the list of names afterwards. Chanyeol on the other hand just stood there frozen, not believing his ears because it could only be a dream right? He just stood there not moving until Baekhyun was already in front of him with his hand extended in front of his body offering him a dance "seems we're dance partners now so, would you allow me this dance strawberry cake?" Baekhyun asked adoringly, which only made Chanyeol blush and nod vigorously, grabbing Baekhyun's hand and starting to follow his steps. He wasn't that good of a dancer he knew it, but Baekhyun was patient and as they danced together he would always compliment him for following the right steps or just reassure him it wasn't a big of a deal that Chanyeol stepped on his feet more than once. In other words: all the time Baekhyun danced with him, with his body so close to Chanyeol's and with this beautiful smile on his lips, made it all worth it. And maybe Chanyeol did learn a few things of dancing, if he was to dance with Baekhyun he for sure would love it.

By the end of the class, Chanyeol was smiling like crazy because hell! The class was more amazing than he thought it would be. The feeling of having Baekhyun's hands holding him while they danced across the classroom was amazing! He couldn't describe it at all! And now that the class ended, he just wanted to go thank Baekhyun for helping him and being so patient and try asking him to go eat something together?! Maybe he should even try putting his plan of 'grabbing his snow leopard' — as Jongdae would say — in action! But, unfortunately, just when he went up to talk with the Byun, some girl — a black panther hybrid — from the class passed by his side pushing him and clung herself in the snow leopard's arm, startling him slightly. “Baek oppa~” she exclaimed with a high pitched and annoying voice “can we go out please?” she asked him, fluttering her lashes in an attempt to seem beautiful. Baekhyun just ended up smiling awkwardly and told her he had to leave because he still had some things to do, before slightly going away the fastest he could, making Chanyeol lose his chance to talk with him, leaving the poor red panda with a pouty face behind. 

Once he turned to look at the girl again, he saw her glaring at him as she walked up to talk with him “You're Park Chanyeol, aren't you?” She asked with the same annoying voice, making Chanyeol frown and only nod his head “Well then, I just want to make things clear to you” she started saying — with her voice getting each time more and more annoying — while looking at her polished nails, that in Chanyeol's opinions seemed like one of a witch's “Baekhyun oppa is _mine_ , so you better keep your dirty _prey_ hands off of him, you hear me? You don't deserve him. And I, Kim Seonhee will be his mate, got it?!” she exclaimed, and before Chanyeol could even answer this stupid argument she just walked past him, making Chanyeol glare at her and growl in irritation. Who the hell this girl thinks she is? Saying Baekhyun was someone's _property_ like that?? And even more, did she just call him a _dirty prey_? That was extremely ridiculous! Oh man, Chanyeol never truly hated or got angry with anyone but this one girl did get on his nerves. But he just decided to brush it off, it was a long day and he was tired, he just wanted to go home and get a good night of sleep, since tomorrow his training classes for the festival would begin. And that's exactly what he did, going away from the University right to his home trying to just forget this stupid Hybrid that was just pissing him off.

~ o ~

Arms flexed, tail waving slightly, ears perked up in attention, “And then he just came up to me and…” focused eyes, balanced structure, oh my is he taking off his shirt? Oh dear, oh dear! He swept his hair back? That was inappropriate! “He said he wanted me to be the father of his kids! And…” Oh my god! He hit the target! What a perfect kick- Oh, oh! Someone joined the ring! “He really said he loved me! And… Chanyeol, are you listening?” He's circling his opponent, already ready for the attack and and-

“CHANYEOL!” Someone yelled, making the boy jump and squeal, grabbing some attention to himself, and even the one he had been observing in the arena for some time looked worriedly at him, but quickly diverted his eyes again to his opponent who tried to land a punch at his face, said punch that was blocked by his really good and fast reflexes, and in no time Baekhyun had the other hybrid pinned on the floor, which caused a whole bunch of cheers to erupt from the small audience in the arena. “Were you even listening to me??” Chen asked angrily, grabbing Chanyeol's attention back at him, which only caused the boy to sigh and smile apologetically “Sorry Chennie, i was seeing the training fight” he explained, getting himself a roll of eyes and a smack at the back of his head “You were clearly just checking Baekhyun out! I don't even know why I still try to tell you the things that happened to me when you won't listen!” he said while crossing his arms and huffing, looking away from Chanyeol who only whined and clinged at his best friend, saying sorry and hugging him tightly “Argh okay! You're forgiven! Now let go of me you sick lovebird" Chen said while playfully pushing Chanyeol.

“Now I'm listening, so what were you saying?” Chanyeol asked curiously, getting himself a proud and eager Jongdae looking at him “Minseok wants me to move in with him!” he said happily, making Chanyeol gasp because wow! That was a big of a deal! Yes, they were already mated but, asking your mate to live with you was as if… You were saying you want to build a family with them! “Oh my Bear! Chennie that's amazing!” he exclaimed happily, making Jongdae laugh and start babbling about all their plans while Chanyeol listened in adoration, loving that his friend was so happy like that. And while they were on their own bubble, they didn't see a tall boy coming closer, until he was sitting right next to Chanyeol and had laced his arm on the red panda's shoulder.

“Hey pretty boy~” Sehun said with a smirk, just getting himself a bored look from Jongdae and a awkward smile from Chanyeol “Hello Hunnie” Chahyeol said while awkwardly getting Sehun's hands off of him “Do you need something?” He asked politely. It wasn't like Chanyeol was THAT oblivious about Sehun's feelings about him, but unfortunately he only had eyes for one guy, and since he didn't want to make the boy hope for something that would never happen, he always tried his best to maintain his politeness and keep up their good friendship. “I was thinking that maybe you would like to go on a date with me?” he said eagerly, but it only made Chanyeol cringe, looking rather apologetically at him “Sorry Hunnie, but I and Chennie already got plans” Chanyeol answered, but Sehun still tried to keep insisting, making Chanyeol sigh out loud and look at Sehun sternly “Sehun! I do not want to go out with you, okay? Please, stop asking” he said firmly, making Sehun look at him wide eyed since Chanyeol never talked like that to anyone. “Now, if you excuse us, me and Jongdae got things to do” he said while grabbing Chen by his arm and dragging him away, leaving behind a still shocked and slightly heartbroken Sehun.

The only thing none of the three boys saw was that they had a small viewer of all this mess, someone who had only arrived there to go ask the red panda to go out with him too, but ended up seeing all the commotion. And it wasn't like he wanted Sehun to suffer or anything since the boy was his friend, but the viewer did get slightly happy to know Chanyeol didn't like him, and maybe the way his tail wagged slightly and his ears twitched happily under the towel that was drying his wet blond hair were doing a great job at giving off his _contentment_ for this new information he got. Maybe he could still get the red panda to himself at the end, right?! He just needed to wait. That's why the viewer only turned on his heels and went back to his own class with a big smile on his face, waiting for the other boy to come at him, because well… Snow leopards only mate when their mate calls out for them, isn't that right?!

~ o ~

Finally, after many days — to everyone's delight — the mating championship had already begun! But you may ask: Why did they have a championship? Well, at first, in the old times, hybrids used these championships to fight one another to be able to get their desired mate, proving that they were strong and agile enough to be worthy of their hand. Now on the other hand it was mostly used as a way of providing entertainment and fun challenging yourself and others to compete! That way all the newly discovered mates would have more time to get to know one another and all! And you may ask, what consisted of this championship? It was a whole bunch of activities that had physical strength, knowledge and logical tests all together! All of the students that were to participate in the mating season — and in some of these phases the students that weren't of age or had already participated in other mating seasons could join too — would pass for three different levels: the treasure hunt, the broken tower and finally the duels! These levels were all about having fun and even trying to get the best prize! Because well, since it's a mating season championship it needed a prize, right?! In the old times the prize was to be able to get the hand of their mates in marriage, now, the winners would have as a prize a special gift that was one of a kind and would be something you could give your soon to be mate to get even more chances of being chosen! And that's what everyone was wanting to get.

“Welcome hybrids and humans! I'm Kim Junmyeon the one and only reporter of EXO news and today I'm going to be the one who'll guide and of course show you guys all about this so waited event, the mating season championship!” Kim Junmyeon, the brunette human and president of ROAR's Uni journalist club said loudly in his microphone, getting as an answer a lot of cheers from the crowd of students that was completely excited about the event that drove all of them crazy. “Now, now! Our first level is about to start, the treasure hunt!” the crowd cheered louder and louder “But first, let's do a quick interview with a few of the future mates in our arena” Suho said, pointing his hand to the huge screen in the middle of the huge arena, where a live video was being played where his colleagues from the Journalist's club were interviewing the students who were to participate in the season “So, tell me Oh Sehun, are you excited for this tournament?” the reporter asked the wolf, getting himself a huge grin from the black haired boy “I'm extremely confident! I'll make sure to win and get the prize to give it to my beloved future mate Park Chanyeol!” he said proudly, getting the whole crowd cheering and cooing at his remark. The screen then changed, showing another reporter student that was interviewing Kim Seonhee: “So Seonhee, who's the one you're eyeing this year?” the reporter asked, making the girl smile trying to seem adorable as she played with her hair “W-well you see… I really l-like Baekhyun Oppa and I hope he n-notices me” she fake stuttered, while hiding her face to make as if she was totally innocent, ending up making all the crowd love her, thinking she was an adorable little girl. Quickly the screen went to Park Chanyeol who was redder than a tomato and couldn't really answer the questions with coherence “I- you see- I like hybrid one boy- NO I MEAN! I like one hybrid boy and- oh dear, i can't do it” he said groaning slightly while hiding his face and getting some friendly pats from the reporter while the whole crowd chuckled and giggled because of his clumsiness. And after some more hybrids and humans were interviewed, the last screen to be shown was Baekhyun's interview, that got a lot of gasps from all the student's crowd. “You're being really popular this season Byun, so tell us, do you have someone in mind to mate already or you're still free?” the reporter asked and the hybrid smiled sheepishly as he answered “Actually, I do! My future mate is extra cute and I am just waiting for him to actually decide to come at me, so I hope after I win this tournament and grab the prize they can finally see that I like them!” he answered truthfully, getting the crowd to cheer and scream encouraging things at him.

“And those were some of our participants of this year my fellow Roarians! Now, now, let's begin to explain this game, right?!” Suho came back to saying smiling widely at the camera when it came to show his face in the big screen “The treasure hunt consists in a game where two groups that consists in you and two friends of your choice, participants or non participants of the season, will have to enter a labyrinth and find the golden key, getting it to the exit! If you get the key you'll have accumulated points that'll count at the end of the grand prize! But please be aware that there are a lot of traps and tricks in this labyrinth, and if you fall in one of these you'll be disqualified!” Suho said excitedly, getting all the students agitated “Now with everything explained, let's begin this game!” he finished, getting everyone excited as the screen showed the participants.

“I'm really excited!” Chanyeol said as he did a few squads near Xiumin and Jongdae, his partners for the round who smiled and agreed “We'll win this thing!” Jongdae said excitedly while they waited for the other group who would compete with them to appear. As they waited, Chanyeol let his eyes wander the arena looking for his beloved one, quickly spotting him building a team with Sehun and a small human boy he remembered being called Kyungsoo, he never really talked with the boy as he was shy and really quiet but he knew that he was really sweet. Chanyeol couldn't hold back a small loving sigh before his thoughts were interrupted by the same annoying voice he had been hearing for some days now since the first day of dance classes “Oh my, look girls what we've got” Seonhee said with a small chuckle “A group of loosers~” she sing sang annoyingly with her stupid friends laughing behind het, making the three boys glare at her. “Good luck trying to win this round you dirty prey. I'll be the one to win this championship and I'll be the one to get Baekhyun at the end!” she said growling and once the bell for the start of the treasure hunt was heard they all ran inside the labyrinth. “Who the hell is that bitch? Is she the one girl who said you should keep away from Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked while they kept on running, turning a few times in each aisle of the labyrinth “Yes she is, Kim Seonhee, ugh” Chanyeol answered rolling his eyes as he slowed his pace and started looking around for some clues “She's really annoying, but we've gotta focus on winning!” Xiumin said and they all nodded, going back to searching for some exit. 

A few steps ahead they found a huge place that had a lot of aisles but they didn't know where to go “Maybe we should…” Chanyeol started saying but Chen cut him off “Oh look! It's a pendant! What is it doing here?” he asked as he went ahead and tried pulling the pendant at the wall down. “JONGDAE NO!" Xiumin and Chanyeol screamed once the boy pulled it, making a huge hole appear in front of him, making the hybrid boy almost fall inside it, only escaping it's fall because his friends got him. “If we fall on a trap we'll be disqualified!” Chanyeol said and Jongdae gulped but thanked them and apologized for being reckless. After this one incident they all went with their walk pretty smoothly, not finding any more traps, until they reached the place the golden key was “Look! It's the key!” Chanyeol said happily and started running toward it, but before he could reach it, someone threw a rock at his feet, making him trip over and fall face first on the floor, whining because it hurt like hell “Oh my! I'm sorry, didn't see you there” Seonhee said with a fake laugh as she walked up to the place the key was, grabbing it victoriously “Thanks for finding my key you losers!” she said laughing loudly as she saw Xiumin and Jongdae trying to help Chanyeol up “Now if you excuse us, we've got a game to win~” she said, starting to walk away with her friends. The boys just gritted their teeth and helped Chanyeol up, so they could walk after them and maybe try catching up, but before it happened, Jongdae saw something that made his eyes sparkle. “Hey you bitch!” he called out, leaving the boys behind as he ran a few steps ahead stopping in front of the girls “What do you want you piece of shit?” Seonhee asked annoyed looking at him with a glare. Jongdae on the other hand just smirked and grabbed the pendant that was near him “I just wanted to tell you, to say hi to the devil for me you scum!” he said as he pulled the pendant down, jumping back just in time the hole opened making the three girls fall into it and Suho's voice resonated all over the place saying the girls were disqualified from this level “Thanks for your help, _losers_ ” Jongdae said still smirking, grabbing the key the girls dropped and then going back at his friends, hearing the girls scream profanities at him “What you would do without me, yes?” he said proudly while giving Chanyeol the key, making the boy laugh and thank him, starting to guide the two other boys to the exit, that way winning the first round of the championship, alongside the other groups who also managed to find their keys, Baekhyun's team being one of them too.

“Now that we passed the first round! Let us go to the broken tower! Your mission here will be to help each other to pass all these 'broken' parts of a fallen tower until you reach the end! You guys got ten minutes to complete it! Good luck!” Suho explained and the bell rang again indicating the start of the game. Chanyeol and his team run the fastest they could, climbing the boxes that were dropped there as if it was a small tower they had to climb to be able to pass by, and quickly started jumping on top of all the objects that would make way for them as a bridge, even if sometimes they almost tripped, specially Chanyeol for being too clumsy, but his two friends always helped him to get back up. Finally, in less than six minutes they finished the whole level, being able to get a few more points for the final prize, being the very three first ones to arrive just behind Baekhyun's team who passed the level in only three minutes carved, being like this the first placed group to win the game. And before the bell rang ten minutes straight, some of the other groups also passed by the finish line, making it also a win for them.

“And now… Ladies and Gentlemen, the things you were waiting for since the start…” Junmyeon started saying in a mysterious kind of voice as he announced the next and last level of the championship “It's time for THE DUELS!” He screamed loudly and all the students in the crowd screamed together, chanting a bunch of "duel, duel, duel!" All the time. “This time all the participants will have to fight alone! And this level will be decisive for the winners of the prize! We'll choose the pair who'll fight each other and each victory you'll get to another fight, and when only two of you stand, we'll see who wins!” Suho explained it all before once again smiling and talking “Now… That the game… BEGINS!” He said loudly, giving the permission for the game to start finally. Each participant ended up being paired with someone else so they could fight and after some fights, it was finally Chanyeol's turn, and he would fight none other than Kim Seonhee, the girl he was getting on his nerves a whole lot. They looked at each other and glared as the instructor came up and explained the duel rules, that were: no weapons, no hitting your adversary's face, no cheating and etc. He also explained to them that the winner would be the one who made his adversary step out of the duel circle, before he let them both join the arena, hearing all the crowd cheering and Junmyeon's voice on the back saying something.

“Tsk, seems like I'm once again against a dirty lowlife” Seonhee started saying once they both circled each other in the middle of the duel ring. Chanyeol in turn just made an angry face and growled slightly “What the hell is your problem with me??” he asked finally, still circling her not letting his guard down. "What's my problem?? Your existence is the problem!” she screamed and jumped towards him trying to land a punch at his face, even if it was prohibited, but was quickly blocked by Chanyeol's arms before he landed a small kick near her stomach just to push her back, making the girl whimper and growl angrily at him “You're just a lowlife! You aren't worth anything! And you're really trying to compete with me to get Baekhyun's heart?? He 's already mine!” she said loudly, going back to attacking him with her claws, while Chanyeol tried his best to defend himself and not step out of the ring “You're crazy!” he exclaimed angrily, pushing her away from him just so he could put some distance between them, catching again his breath and trying not to think too much on the many scratches he had on his body “Who do you think you are to treat Baekhyun as an object?? He's a living being! He isn't your possession!” he screamed angrily, gritting his teeth in pure annoyance, but only got the girl's laugh as an answer “And that's one more thing I hate about you! Baekhyun is a rare hybrid! He's strong and rich enough to get his mate a good life! And you really think I would let a lovesick prey scum like you get him??? You're crazy! He's my way to get higher in life and a nobody like you doesn't deserve this right!” she said again, jumping up and landing a kick right on his chest, making Chanyeol go a few steps behind, almost out of the ring “You're telling me… You only want Baekhyun… Because of his belongings…?” He asked between huffs and looked at the girl with hatred. He couldn't believe his own ears! This girl was crazy, and each word she said just gave him more reasons to want to get her down “Ha… You're just as stupid as your mom aren't you?!” she said with a smirk, and by that Chanyeol widened his eyes and stood frozen in place “What did you… Just say…?” he asked slowly, and the panther hybrid just laughed even more “You heard me! Your stupid mom! The bitch who stole the man from my mom! But oh my… Don't you worry, I'm going to do what my mom couldn't: I'll destroy you and your stupid love for baekhyun.” She said still smirking “And then I'll be able to show your mother, what a stupid and useless son she had!” she said loudly and before she could even react she received a hard kick from Chanyeol, making her fall out from the ring, giving Chanyeol the victory instantly, but… The red panda didn't stop there. He walked up to the girl and started pushing her hard, making her fall on the floor by it. His eyes were full of tears, but his heart was full of rage “HOW CAN YOU BE LIKE THAT??? YOU'RE A MONSTER!” He screamed, and the people who were near there started gathering to stop the fight “You can insult me, as much as you want! But don't talk about my mother or Baekhyun hyung! You don't have a heart! You're totally disgusting and I hate you more than anything!” he kept saying and went to push her again but Baekhyun appeared in front of him “Chanyeol stop! What the hell are you doing?” he asked exasperated “She's crazy Baekhyun! She- She-” he tried saying still crying, but when he looked behind Byun's body the girl was being helped up and was faking crying while telling them all that Chanyeol tried hitting her because she told him she wanted to be with the future mate of her dreams and Chanyeol got jealous saying she wouldn't get him. “That's a lie! Baekhyun you have to belie-” Chanyeol kept saying but Baekhyun cut him off “That's enough! How could you be like this Chanyeol?? I thought you were different! But I think the crazy one here is you!” he exclaimed angrily and Chanyeol got slightly scared because Baekhyun never talked to him like that “I…” he tried saying but just bit his lips and kept crying, before turning and running away as fast as he could, not even sparing a glance at Baekhyun who was left behind looking guilty for saying such a stupid thing to him, while Seonhee still faked being hurt, when she clearly was enjoying all the show.

“Oh my… We had a few problems with our participants but I think it's all settled now, soooo let's go back to our fights!” Suho said trying to bring everyone's attention back to the duels, which was a complete success.

Some more matches went on and it was finally the last match that had none other than Byun Baekhyun dueling Oh Sehun, the two best friends that were about to compete against each other. “You seem kinda off” Baek said slowly as they went up to the ring, while Sehun looked at him slightly annoyed. The boy had been seeing for some time how Chanyeol reacted near Baekhyun and it didn't settle well with him. Could it only be jealousy? Yes it could, but he didn't like it not one bit. “Why do you keep trying to get near Chanyeol?” Sehun asked once they got into position for the match “What? What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked confused, hearing the bell ringing signaling the start of the duel “don't make yourself dumb! You know what I'm talking about!” Sehun growled, trying to hit Baekhyun with punch's “Sehun! What's gotten into you bro? I don't get it!” Baekhyun said, pushing Sehun off of him with a hard kick on his chest, landing perfectly on the floor and going back to his defense stance to get ready for Sehun's attacks because he knew his friend was strong “What's gotten me? You're the one who's trying to steal my mate!” Baekhyun looked at him confused and just growled “What the hell are you even saying? And it's not like he's your mate already so you can't just go around telling people to not befriend him!” Baekhyun said, going up to Sehun and tried pushing him but was blocked by the other hybrid “The problem is that you're trying to steal someone else's future mate! You like him, don't you? you traitor!” Sehun screamed going back to push him but Baekhyun grabbed his arm pulling him together, making both of them fall down “So what if I do like him? It's not a fucking sin!” Baekhyun said, locking Sehun with his arms and legs, making it difficult for the wolf to move “You're terrible Baekhyun! You know I like him for a long time! You're just doing it to hit me because you're jealous of my love and jealous because I get his attention each time we talk!” Sehun said, already getting too lost in his own jealousy to even care about what he was saying “What the hell? Me jealous? You must be the jealous one here! And what do you mean talk? You just flirt with him! You don't deserve to be his mate, Chanyeol is too precious for you!” Baekhyun said, ending up getting lost in his anger too. Neither of the boys cared anymore about their own words “Oh yeah? At least I didn't call him crazy!” Sehun said, breaking free from Baekhyun's grasp and jumping on his feet “Well at least I'm not the one who keeps saying u love him when I clearly just don't want to admit that I can't say to everyone i was wrong about him being my mate!” Baekhyun screamed, also getting up on his feet and tried to push Sehun, push was stopped by the bigger boy's arms “You're wrong! If you were really my friend you would know how long I've liked Chanyeol!” Sehun said, and Baekhyun just looked at him with fury, breaking free from Sehun's block with a big hit on his stomach, making him stumble back and fall out of the ring. “If you were really my friend… You would now I've waited far more years to be able to have him than you did… But it seems you aren't really my friend, right Sehun?” Baekhyun said with a small voice, looking at Sehun with sad eyes before turning his back to the shocked boy, going to get his prize before vanishing from there.

“Wow… We had a lot of feelings today right? So many ups and downs and after all that we've got our winner! Byun Baekhyun! Now, I'm sorry to say but our championship finally got to its end. Don't forget to follow our social media @weareoneEXO for more reports and gossip from our university, I am Kim Junmyeon and that was our mating season championship! See you next time!” Junmyeon said after all the things happened, finally giving an end to the championship.

~ o ~

_“I'm really sorry for the way I talked with you back then, please accept this gift from the championship as a way of redemption._

_From: Byun Baekhyun”_

Read the small note that was on top of Chanyeol's desk when he arrived for his class a few days after the whole championship happened. Chanyeol was still slightly upset with Baekhyun but he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he read the note and got the small bracelet that was next to it. It was such a beautiful thing! It was a golden bracelet that had small hearts carved on it, with a small ruby pendant too. Chanyeol could say he was still upset but he was such a soft hearted boy that he couldn't help but end up forgiving Baekhyun for his harsh words by the end. And when they were at the dance class that day, Chanyeol made sure to let him know it by showing off his bracelet to everyone “You seem to have really liked it” Baekhyun said by the end of the class, smiling slightly at Chanyeol as they went out for some coffee “I did yes! Thank you Baekkie” Chanyeol said with enthusiasm, slightly curving himself so he could give the older boy a small peck on his cheek, before blushing madly at his own action — Gosh! He kissed Baekhyun! It was amazing! He just wished he could taste his lips instead. 

Baekhyun just chuckled and then looked at the taller boy with a smirk “So, am I forgiven?” he asked playfully and Chanyeol put his finger on his chin, tapping it a few times as if to show he was thinking ABOUT his answer “hmm not yet! Maybe after the coffee I'll tell you~” he said, also playful, making Baekhyun laugh happily. Just as they were about to get out from the University, Sehun passed by them and purposely shoved Baekhyun's body to the side as he walked, looking back at the older boy with a glare, making Chanyeol —who just watched it all — look at them confused. Nobody had told Chanyeol a thing about all the fights that happened after he ran away, not even jongdae dared to say a word since his best friend seemed too hurt to talk about it at all.

“Are you and Sehun… ok?” he asked cautiously, looking at Baekhyun with curiosity but only got a small shake of the older's head and a sad smile “We got into a… fight to say so.” he explained superficially, trying to not enter in any kind of details. “Oh… Ok'' Chanyeol answered in a small voice, deciding to let the talk die because it wasn't exactly his place to say anything about their friendship. “So… Strawberry Cake will it be?” Baekhyun said after a long silence, smiling awkwardly at Chanyeol, trying to ease the whole situation, which ended up working since he got a happy laugh from Chanyeol and a huge nod of his head “Yes please!” he said excitedly, following the older hybrid to the cafeteria they used to go to when they were in highschool.

Once inside and already with all their orders in table the two boys started talking about a lot of things, as if they were back in the old times where they would always come there to play around with their friends and so on. “And you remember how she looked at us? God I was so embarrassed! After that teacher Gowon never treated me the same” Chanyeol kept talking, remembering one of the times he and Baekhyun caused a big fuss, making him and the older hybrid end up laughing like there was no tomorrow. “These for sure were good old times” Baekhyun answered, wiping away some tears that insisted to fall from his eyes because of all the laughter “But forgetting a little about the past, the season is almost over, did you already find your destined mate or you're going to wait until the ball?” He asked the red panda, making the boy blush slightly because well… He had chosen his mate a long time ago already, and he was right in front of him “Well… Actually I d-did choose someone already… I'm just waiting for them to accept my gift” he said shyly, giving himself a small thumb up for being able to talk with Baekhyun about something embarrassing and not stutter as much as he used to. “Really? That 's so nice! My gift I'll only give it at the ball actually” the blondie answered chuckling “Buy tell me, can I get to know who your mate is? Or is it some kind of a 'secret' I can't know?” he completed, smiling sideways at Chanyeol, telling off he was just messing around just like the good old Baekhyun was. “O-oh, h-hm… I- m-my mate you s-say?” and there went all of Chanyeol's pride with himself because once again the Byun power was making its effects on him “It's a s-secret!” he managed to say — rather loudly at the end — without all his mess of words. “Oh man… Not even a tiny hint? Really?” Baekhyun asked with puppy eyes, getting a small chuckle from Chanyeol who shook his head telling him no. “You'll have to wait for the ball! If he accepts my gift, he'll come at me when the mating dance starts” he said proudly, getting a small huff and a pout from Baekhyun, but after a few seconds they both laughed together “Okay that's fair” Baekhyun said and before they could say anything more Chanyeol's phone rang, indicating his mother was calling him “Hello mommy! Yes? I'm out with Baekhyun. Oh? Go home? Right now? Okay. Yes, yes nothing to worry! It's okay mom I'll take care, yes?! Okay, okay, love you too! Byee” he said while talking on the phone before turning it off, sighing slightly as he looked apologetically at Baekhyun “It's okay strawberry cake! Mom calls are always important. Come on I'll take you home” Baek answered with a laugh, paying for their meal and starting to lead the boy to his house. 

“Thank you for today Baekkie, I really liked our time!” Chanyeol said once they were in front of his house “You're welcome sunshine, just wished we could get more time together” Baekhyun answered fondly “But we'll for sure see each other more next time! See you strawberry cake” the older one said with a small smile, as he lifted himself slightly to peck Chanyeol's cheek, murmuring a small 'payback time' before leaving and leaving behind a smiling and blushing mess Chanyeol. 

The younger stood there a few more minutes just thinking of all the things that had happened and couldn't stop his smile even when he got inside home. That… Until he saw who was sitting on his couch “You call me here, you make me wait and you still have the guts in appearing here almost at nine o'clock with that dumbass smile on your face because you were all lovey dovey with your future mate is that it? Why am I still your friend again?” Chen said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest to try to appear scary, but his facet quickly broke when he pulled Chanyeol to the boy's room and made him tell him everything about their 'date' “He kissed your cheek??? Oh my God he's soo into you” Chen said, imitating some character from some series he liked to watch. Chanyeol just laughed quietly and dismissed his friend's eagerness, since he had something really important to do now “I thought for a bit what i could give him as my special gift and I've got an idea” he said excitedly “Oh? Tell me it then!” Chen said just as excited as him “I'll compose a song” He finally said after some time in silence to 'bring up the mood'. “Oh my! That's amazing! We can make it perfect! But first: we need a title, any idea?” Chen asked and got Chanyeol thinking a small bit, before his eyes lit in happiness, making the boy start to scribble some words on a paper “What do you think of… All of me?” he said with a big smile and got Chen smiling proudly at him “That's perfect. Now, let us do this song, the best of them all!” he said and both of the boys started to work all night long on the song lyrics, background music and all. It would be a long night, yet Chanyeol was completely happy to work in something like this for Baekhyun. He felt like nothing could stop him now that he knew — or at least it seemed as it — that Baekhyun probably liked him back.

~ o ~

A few days before the gifts were supposed to be given, Chanyeol got himself an unexpected visit by his locker right before his classes would start.

“Hey Channie, could I… Maybe talk with you?” Sehun said rather shyly, not really seeming like his usual self, which made Chanyeol frown a bit curious about what could have happened to the big bad wolf look like that “Hmm, yeah sure, what is it Hunnie?” he asked curiously, but Sehun just looked around and bit his lips, looking at Chanyeol with pleading eyes, as if asking him to talk in private “Oh, got it! Come with me” he said, pulling Sehun with him to the backyard, the place where he liked to go when he needed some fresh air “All alone now, so… What was it?” he asked again, turning to look at Sehun once they stopped walking “Well…” Sehun started slightly unsure it seemed “I wanted to… Apologize to you” he finally said, making Chanyeol wide his eyes slightly, apologize… For what? He thought, but maybe he ended up saying it out loud because Sehun smiled at him with closed lips and answered his question “For being too flirty and never really thinking of how you feel.” he said and quickly continued “I kinda realized… No. Someone actually told it to my face that I was just being a douchebag with you and they were right. I always said to everyone not to get close to you because you would be my future mate, but I've never asked if you wanted to be my mate” he said with a sad tone, looking down as to not look Chanyeol in the eyes “I felt ashamed of how I acted so I wanted to apologize, but… Chanyeol, I really like you and I don't think I'll stop going after you. Even if by the end you won't choose me, at least let me try to court you, the right way this time” Sehun said finally, looking up and locking eyes with Chanyeol. His eyes were shining and the red panda could see how much the wolf was determined to do so. He knew that by the end he would just break Sehun's heart because since a long time ago his heart was someone else's possession, but still “Sehun I…” seeing the boy so determined and wanting to court him, even if he probably knew he wouldn't have any chances, gave him a small stab on the heart, making Chanyeol not able to refuse him “I won't promise you anything but… If that makes you happy, then okay. I accept your apologies and I'll let you court me even if you may not end up being my mate at the end” he said finally, smiling loving at Sehun who just smiled and hugged the boy tightly, kissing his cheek out of the blue, before letting him go and starting to run away while saying loudly “You won't regret it!” before vanishing, letting Chanyeol alone and laughing fondly at the boy “Silly Hunnie” he murmured, going to his classes of the day.

After all his classes, Chanyeol went back home with Chen so he could finally finish his special gift completely. “Because all of me loves all your curves and… and…” Chanyeol murmured, reading what he had written for the song, while Jongdae at his side played the guitar and scribbled some notes for the song they were composing “Edges maybe?” Jongdae said looking at him expectantly “Because all of me loves all your curves and all your edges! Yes, that's good!” Chanyeol said, writing down the whole music lyrics “It's done! Did you finish the song music?” he asked, turning to Jongdae who scribbled one last note and gave him a thumbs up “Now we just need to record it” Chen said happily, giving Chanyeol the guitar as he went around the room preparing everything for the record. “All done! Are you ready?” He asked Chanyeol who nodded. Chen then showed with his fingers the numbers three, two and one, starting the record, and quickly Chanyeol's voice filled the whole room as his fingers accompanied his voice while playing the guitar.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawin' me in, and you kickin' me out_

_You've got my head spinnin', no kiddin'_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

As his fingers danced across each chord, images, memories and feelings he felt with each new word he sang. He tried imagining as if Baekhyun was right in front of him, he tried thinking as if he was telling it to him right that moment, and maybe one or two tears of joy escaped his eyes. 

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginnin'_

_Even when I lose, I'm winnin'_

As the words came by, he remembered vividly the first time he understood that he was in love with the snow leopard. He was sitting down alone at the playground when it was break time, nobody really talked with him because of his lanky form and his big ears as people would say. Who would want to play with him? No one… Until _he_ showed up. He would come all days of school to play with Chanyeol even with all his friends found it annoying, he still came to play, still teached Chanyeol new things and was always there with him. And that was the first time Chanyeol felt the _love_ his mother talked about.

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?_

_The world is beating you down_

_I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

Memories from when he first saw Baekhyun crying came in mind. Gosh, they passed so many things together. The time when Baekhyun lost his dog he had since childhood. He was there to help him and helped him cry. That time was one of the most important for him because it showed how their trust built up along the years, and it was something Chanyeol cherished really dear to himself.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginnin'_

_Even when I lose, I'm winnin'_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

Every word he sang hit him differently, all the words he said we're his feelings being told and the urge to let everything go was enormous. He loved Baekhyun so much he didn't know if this song was good enough to say everything he felt. All the words unsaid, all the messed up feelings he had in his heart, all the confused thoughts on his mind each time he saw the one who had his heart.

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginnin'_

_Even when I lose, I'm winnin'_

The song was almost at the end, yet Chanyeol was almost in tears, trying his hardest to contain his emotions until he could finish the last lines.

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh-oh_

He finished singing and after some silence Jongdae applauded happily “That was perfect. I'm sure he will love it.” he said chuckling, fixing all the things to start downloading the song to a CD “There's no way he will reject you after that” he finished saying, making Chanyeol smile hopefully because that was the thing he was waiting for the most. “I really hope you're right Chennie” he murmured, going to help his friend to upload his song.

~ o ~

Finally the day of the special gifts arrived. After two weeks from the championship, finally the special gifts day was there so everyone could get themselves a final decision, if they had won or not their mate's heart. Chanyeol, just like a lot of other students was more than excited to give his future mate his special gift, which he made with his own unique abilities, since that was the requirement for the 'special gift', something that was built with your own hands and made by your own imagination, something so special that no one would have one of the same. And Chanyeol's gift he made sure to make it so unique no one would EVER beat him to it, the only thing that needed to be done now was to deliver the gift.

The only problem with this plan? Since early in the morning Chanyeol couldn't find Baekhyun. He knew he came to university because he saw his car outside, but he couldn't find the boy all day long! Not at lunch break, not in his class, not at dance class, not at the library, nowhere! It was like he vanished! 

Chanyeol was already getting frustrated by that because it couldn't be that impossible to find someone, right?? Well… seemed as if he was wrong. He searched every inch of said university but didn't find him anywhere, he just found the one he was looking for in the end of the afternoon, almost evening already. Once he saw Baekhyun, the red panda smiled brightly, letting his tail and ears upright, showing constantly his whole happiness just as he trotted over where Baekhyun was. He was almost there, but before he could call out his name he saw that the snow leopard wasn't alone, actually, he was with Seonhee… Holding… a box… But truly, it all didn't really surprise Chanyeol that much because he knew she would still try something, but what struck him was seeing Baekhyun answer something — he was still too far away to hear a thing — and then see Seonhee launching herself at Baekhyun's arms… kissing him passionately. 

The taller boy didn't want to believe his eyes, but he knew what he was seeing wasn't some kind of illusion or daydream, that was real. Seonhee had really done what she said she would… She won. And unfortunately Chanyeol could do nothing. He just let the flow of tears roll down his cheeks, before he turned around ready to leave, but bumped into Sehun, who looked at him with a kind smile. Oh my, that was just great. Couldn't he just cry alone? Couldn't he just suffer for everything he has been through?? Couldn't people just leave him to cry because all his damn efforts were gone to waste because some liar girl got every inch of a dream he ever had? It wasn't fair. “Chanyeol I-” Sehun started saying but his smile faltered once Chanyeol started sobbing loudly. He couldn't hold back, and he didn't want to anymore. He suffered enough of this bullshit! Love? Destined mates? Try hard and you will be successful at the end? Everything was bullshit! “Sehun, I'm sorry, but I don't like you and I never will. There is only one person I love and it is Byun Baekhyun. And now, I just lost him to someone else, so please, don't ask me anything” he said between broken cries and sobs, looking up at Sehun with his face drenched with tears, yet a kind smile still remained on his lips “Thank you for not giving up, but I cannot love you or anyone else” he whispered, as he pushed the small CD that was all really well wrapped on the others chest, before turning around and walking away, not wanting to see anyone that day. He just got home and even ended up ignoring his eager mother and father who wanted to talk with him seeing how it went with his mate, just deciding to lock himself in his room and cry as loud and as much as he wanted.

Sehun on the other page, just clutched the CD tightly on his chest and bit his lips harshly. He knew he told Baekhyun he was a dumbass and a shithead for being too impolite with Chanyeol, but Baekhyun was still his best friend, and to believe he did it to Chanyeol was too much. Yes his heart was throbbing and hurting for being rejected, but still… Seeing Chanyeol cry was even more painful to him. He was almost throwing away the whole CD and the small heart statue he carved for Chanyeol until he heard clearly his best friend's voice a few meters away “What the fuck you think you're doing???” he heard his scream, even if from the distance it was it sounded only like a whisper. Sehun should've left really long ago, but something… A small feeling still made him stay and walk a few steps further to hear it better. It wasn't really that nice to eavesdrop someone else's conversation, but he really needed to know if Baekhyun had really turned out to be a douchebag. “I just told you I have someone else I want to mate and you kiss me? Are you crazy?” Baekhyun asked angrily, growling at the panther hybrid while he stayed in a defensive position, his body all tense “Baek Oppa I-” Seonhee tried saying as she lifted a hand to him, but got a slap instead “Back off! I want you out of my sight you crazy bitch! You're lucky I don't hit women, because my desire is to hit your face on the wall” he said with a growl, turning around and starting to walk away. Sehun who saw everything just bit his lips and looked down at the CD Chanyeol gave him, and all the words the red panda said hit him like a truck. Crap… loving someone really was hard, wasn't it?! 

“Hey! Byun!” he called out, running after Baekhyun who looked surprised at him “Here… That's… Chanyeol's gift to you” he said, giving Baekhyun the CD, making the older hybrid look astonished and confused at him “You know… You were right about everything, but you did get one thing right: I do love chanyeol.” he started saying, and Baekhyun just kept quiet hearing him out “But something i learned today, us that with love also comes surrender, and empathy… Two feelings that you learn when you understand that the person you love, will be happier, not with you but someone else” he continued “I love Chanyeol, but he loves you, and I know I will never be the person he likes, since you're the best option for him. So… Please Baekhyun. You're my best friend, and the same way I want Chanyeol's happiness I also want yours. Then please, don't make him cry again, and love him with all your being” Sehun said with a sad smile, not even letting Baekhyun say anything before he vanished from the scene.

Well, he did the right thing… Yes?! At the end he was left heartbroken and alone, yet… It still felt like a relief to know that they would both make a good pair. They only needed some guidance, that was it. And as for him?! Well, he could always try other years right? He was young and… “S-Sehun?” someone called him, and since he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see them coming. “Soo? What 's that?” he asked curiously, but before he got an answer, a small package with a cake was pushed in front of him “I-I know you'll probably r-reject me since you l-like Chanyeol but… I couldn't just stand by and not try anything!” he said with determination “I've liked you for s-some time now and I just wanted to give you this cake. It's simple but it was made with love, and i just wanted you to at least consider-” Kyungsoo's ramble was cut off by Sehun's lips on his. Maybe yes, love hurt sometimes, but no one ever said Sehun couldn't get a second chance of love yes? And maybe, the cute owl-like human boy that was right in front of him could be the one who teaches him how to love again “I accept you Soo. But please, i must ask you to teach me how to love again, because I'm sure you've got a lot of things to teach me” he said with a fond smile, getting himself a heart shaped smile from Kyungsoo who only nodded and hugged him tightly. Sometimes, love can be found in unusual ways, and you don't need to only love someone from years onward to get this beautiful feeling the two boys got. It was something just magical, even if sometimes it had ups and downs, at the end, every puzzle piece had its place on the board.

~ o ~

It was already winter, the start of the cold days, the snow falling little by little, and with it what was to come? The winter ball. The ball was already there knocking on their door, just two days ahead and every single soul that had entered the season was running here and there trying to find something for them to wear. Everyone except… Park Chanyeol. It had already passed one week and twelve hours since he saw Baekhyun and Seonhee kissing each other, and since then the only thing he could do was cry. He didn't leave his room anymore, just going out sometimes because he still had to eat and drink water to survive, but besides that he was just like a zombie. Didn't sleep, didn't talk with anyone and cried all day and night long. Momma Park unfortunately was almost pulling off all her hair because of worry, yet she knew that it was really painful to lose someone she likes. “Honey, my baby bear is crying again, what should we do?” Papa Park asked worried as he whispered to his wife while they stayed behind the locked door of their son “I don't know sweet pie… Chanyeollie? Lion cub? Please talk to mommy and daddy… We're really worried about you” she said, but she only got more crying as an answer, making Papa Park whine as well. Gosh, he loved his baby boy so dearly and seeing him crying hurt so much! He just looked over at his wife who sighed again shaking her head, not knowing herself what to do, until an idea popped up “oh I know who can help us!” she said happily, pulling her husband to the living room, just to grab a phone and call the only person in the whole world that could put some sense on Chanyeol.

While the poor heartbroken cried his eyes out in his room, he heard his parents calling him, but couldn't really answer properly because his heart hurt so much! He knew he was worrying them, but his pain was still too fresh to be taken away. He just kept on crying, until he heard loud banging at his door, making him jump and looked scared at its direction. His parents would never knock like that so could… “Open this damn door right the fuck now Park Chanyeol before I take it down myself!” he heard an angry Jongdae say, making him sniff slightly but still get up to go open the door. His friend never lies when he says he'll do something. “I don't want to tal-” Chanyeol started saying once he opened the door but was pushed back until he was sitting by his bed, looking weirdly at Jongdae who had an angry expression on his face “Your mom called me _cryin_ g because her idiot of a son is crying his butt off because of a rejection. Do you really think you have a place for opinion? I think the fuck not” he kept saying, growling slightly at the red panda who only flinched and dropped his ears, hearing all the scolding “You're really telling me that just because you've got 'heartbroken' you're not going to the ball is that?” he asked and Chanyeol just answered a faint 'yes', getting as an answer an angry scoff “Oh come on! I got rejected twice before I met Xiumin! You should stop all this nonsense and get up! You know what you should do? Clean your ugly crying face, prepare yourself for this ball and scrub at Baekhyun's face what a hot hybrid he lost!” Jongdae said, making funny faces each time he talked, managing to get Chanyeol to laugh slightly between some unwanted tears that were still falling off of his eyes “Channie, you can't just lose your first ever ball season because you've got heartbroken… besides, people always say that the ball is something magical and there's always some kind of surprise in there, you should really try going” he said, softer this time. “But I…” Chanyeol tried saying, but when he looked up he saw not only his best friend's soft smile but also his parents who were by his door hugging each other and smiling gently at him “You really think I should go?” He questioned and all three of them nodded quickly, making Chanyeol sigh and start cleaning his tears, before smiling brightly “Okay then. I'll go, but only because you asked me” he said cheerfully, making the other three to squeal and laugh vigorously, going to group hug him, making the poor red panda laugh heartily “But Chennie… You'll be there with me, right?” he asked after they broke the hug “Always my friend, always” he said, doing a pinky promise with his best friend “Oh my, Sweet pie!” his mother squealed out of nowhere startling them all as she turned to her husband “Our baby doesn't have proper clothes!” she said and his father widened his eyes also getting hooked by her behavior “Oh no! My baby bear won't go without proper clothes!” he said, and they both smiled turning to the boys “You guys know what it means right?” Mama Park said smiling sheepishly, and both boys looked at each other before breaking into a huge smile “Shopping time!” they both screamed together, getting to fix themselves before they could go after Chanyeol's clothes.

The rest of that day all of the four hybrids went around buying things. From Clothes, to makeup, to foods and even some unnecessary things they found around. If Chanyeol was sad earlier, he had only to thank his parents and his best friend because that afternoon he had so much fun! He never thought that going out to buy clothes and other things would make him so happy. He loved how his mother showed off some really cute clothes for him and his father went around looking for some 'cool kid's wear, and even dresses for his mother. He loved how Jongdae started to dress up in funny ways and interpreted some characters from movies with the clothes he wore, making Chanyeol laugh so loud he almost cried. His day truly ended being the best of his life, and once he was home, he got even happier because he got a surprise visit from his older sister he didn't see for a long time, and that just came to help him choose his new outfit. The rest of his night was spent just laughing and watching movies with his family and best friend who decided to sleep over, and that was the best thing to happen with him.

After two day passed, Chanyeol was slightly worried as his father drove him to his school since the ball was about to start. He knew he was looking good even if dressed in simple things, such as a black ripped jeans with a cool shirt with some drawings that Chen chose for him and his mother's favorite shirt that he used like a blouse, laced around his hips, yet he was scared of what would happen there. “Don't worry baby bear, you'll do just fine” his father said out of the blue, making him smile slightly and nod, waiting for his father to park the car so he could leave “Thanks dad, love you!” he said and kissed his father's cheek, getting out of the car to meet with Chen who was waiting for him at the door. “Excited for your first ball?” his friend asked, making him smile slightly “Yes and no, but I hope everything turns out well” he said and he heard Chen murmuring something like 'oh it really will' but he didn't really understand what he said, just deciding to ignore it and enjoy everything. Once they were inside, he waited for a bit since the ball was about to start, since the mating dance was to take place in a few minutes “Hey! What are you doing here?” some girl asked him, starting to pull him to put him on the circle where every participant of the season was seated. He tried telling her that he wasn't going to participate, and even tried calling Chen but he just saw Jongdae chuckling and telling him to go on. Once seated, he looked around and quickly got a sorrowful face. By his left was seated Kim Seonhee. That was just great. But unfortunately, before he could even regret anything, all lights went down low and some tribal like music started meaning the traditional dance was to begin. He was amazed by it, even if he wasn't really happy to be there. He always liked watching the dominant hybrids and humans doing the mating dance because it was always different, yet so intense and dominant. 

The dance started with all the hybrids in their animal form and humans by their side, with a wolf and a snow leopard at the front. They all looked up and each of them made a high cry just like a war cry, designed by their own species: wolves howled, leopards roared, humans screamed loudly and so on. After that they all run to the front, just as the music started speeding up and the two first hybrids jumped up, transforming to their human form, revealing it to be Sehun and Baekhyun, both of them dressed in tribal clothes, with a blanket of fur from their ancestor on their back and teeth necklaces on their necks. They were the ones who started leading the dance. Each movement they did the hybrids and humans followed, thumping on the ground, jumping or howling loudly. It was so beautiful to watch that Chanyeol really thought he was dreaming. After a few more dance moves, it was already time for the choosing ritual, where each dominant hybrid or human would do one last jump and kneel in front of their chosen mates. Chanyeol looked around and saw a lot of people getting their mates, even Sehun who kneeled in front of Kyungsoo, surprising Chanyeol a bit, but truly what surprised him was seeing Baekhyun kneel right in front of him. He knew it wasn't for him, yet it still felt like that. He even looked to the side to see how Seonhee reacted but… She just ignored him. She seemed… Sad, maybe? He couldn't really understand it… “Didn't she get what she wanted?” He thought, going back to looking at Baekhyun, who was already looking at him, and smiled once their eyes locked together, the one smile who always made his knees weak “Park Chanyeol” he heard him call and his eyes went wide. He looked around as if to make sure Baekhyun was talking with him, and when he saw his best friend he just saw him motioning for him to look forward, which he did “Do you accept me as your mate for this season and the others to come?” Baekhyun asked lovingly, and Chanyeol, even if still confused, just ended up nodding after some time, not really trusting his own voice to answer. 

Baekhyun then just smiled even more and took off his fur coat, putting it on Chanyeol's shoulder, as it was tradition to say that the other one belonged to them “Then please, accept this dance with me” Baekhyun said, giving his hand to Chanyeol to take, so they could go dance, which he quickly took, being pulled up to go to the middle of the gymnasium so they could dance for everyone to see.

After the moment Chanyeol was pulled up everything came by as a blur, the bow before the dance, the way he just put his hand on Baekhyun's, in automatic, it all happened too fast. Chanyeol was still confused about it all, and he wasn't sure what was happening yet. Maybe it was so visible to everyone since Baekhyun chuckled slightly and whispered to him a small “I swear to explain everything later, let's just finish this dance, okay?” he said, and Chanyeol just nodded, still dazed. The dance went on just for a few more minutes, yet for Chanyeol it seemed like the dance took an eternity to finish. Once it was over, they bowed again to each other and then again to the crowd before smiling and waiving. It was now time for the 'real ball' to begin, since until now it was just tradition, but Chanyeol didn't get the chance to feel how it would go because in no time Baekhyun was already pulling him away from the crowd so they could go to the garden, the outside part of the gymnasium so they could be alone.

“Before I explain anything, I wanted to show you the first reason I got to do all of this.” Baekhyun said as he handed over a small paper that was all folded to Chanyeol, which gave the younger hybrid a small nostalgic feeling, but he couldn't quite remember what it was. Upon opening the folded paper, Chanyeol quickly recognized his own handwriting there. It was the anonymous letter he sent! And it seemed as if Baekhyun made some small notes and highlights there, so he decided to read the whole letter once again.

_Dear Baekhyun_ **_(Note: oh my that's too formal, but still cute)_ **

It read right at the beginning, and Chanyeol couldn't help the small giggle that left his lips.

_Since a long time ago, I've been in love with you_ **_(Note: and why didn't you just tell me???)_ ** _, but I've never got the courage to tell you that, that's why, behind these silly words written on a paper sheet_ **_(Note: Silly words? What silly words? I'm just seeing cuteness!)_ ** _I'm trying to tell you everything I feel in my poor heart. Since the day we met and you were the only one to be my friend_ **_(Note: I remember that day! You seemed so lonely…)_ ** _I've been really in love with you, with your actions and manners, and maybe now that I've finally come of age, I got the courage I needed to go after you._ **_(Note: I've waited five long years for you my sunshine…)_ ** _I may not be good with words or actions, but I promise I'll try my hardest! I'll be the best mate you ever find and you won't regret choosing me!_ **_(Note: I'm sure I won't, my strawberry cake)_ ** _I know I can't find all the words to say that, but I really like you, so I'll end up getting ahead of myself here: Hey, Byun Baekhyun, will you please be my mate?_ **_(Note: from now, to forever long my sweet Chanyeol.)_ **

He finished reading the letter, getting slightly blushy because of the cute notes and the end of it “How did you…?” Chanyeol wanted to ask but Baekhyun beat him to it, starting to talk freely “Since I met you in highschool, I was also mesmerized by you Chanyeol. I never understood how could those kids leave alone such a beautiful and kind hybrid, it didn't make sense to me” Baekhyun said as he pulled Chanyeol to sit with him on a bench “You were such a cutie and so loveable it wasn't really that hard falling in love with you, but unfortunately I've never realized that until I was of age to my first season.” he kept on explaining and Chanyeol only listened quietly “By that time you were still fifteen and I had just turned twenty. I wanted to go to my first season, but something didn't feel right with it. I just got to understand what it was when I was twenty three years old when I saw someone saying they wanted to wait until their future mate was of age. At first I thought it was ridiculous to love someone who wasn't your age and you wait for them until they were twenty, but maybe, after seeing you again, already with your eighteen years old I was mesmerized, and I finally understood why I kept on rejecting any offer I would get on my seasons” he said and did a small pause before continuing “It's because it was you. It was you who I wanted and always would want” he confessed, making the red panda blush until the tips of his nose “The only problem was my damn instincts. I always knew that as a snow leopard i would always wait for my mate to call me, but I didn't thought it would be this painful to wait for this call” he said with a slightly sorrowful laugh “Seeing Sehun after you and you saying you had someone already in mind got me worried and slightly sad, but after seeing you were giving me hints you liked me, I was overwhelmed with joy!” he said again, smiling big but then closing it again “But then championship came… I was a jerk with you and I even defended that snake and ended up fighting my best friend...” he said with venom “Yet I managed to get you back! I was so hopeful because I was sure you were going to give me a special gift, and I wanted to give you my gift too! But then that kiss happened…” he said and Chanyeol's happy face quickly turned into a sad one. Oh how he remembered that kiss… “I told her I didn't want anything, but she insisted and kissed me without permission! I was so shocked that I froze for a few seconds before pushing her away. After that Sehun came and told me everything that happened and even gave me the CD. I heard the song and was so in love! But I knew I messed up. So i called Jongdae and asked him to make you attend the ball” he said and Chanyeol looked at him in disbelief, quickly whispering a small 'Jongdae, that son of a bitch!' before looking again at Baekhyun to wait for him to finish her s confession, which caused the older one to laugh quietly “He scolded me of course, and decided to help me after I promised I would not hurt you again. And now, with you here, the only thing I want to say is something I've been holding for a little bit time now” he said again, pulling from a pocket he had on his jeans — under all the fur and typical clothing he was using — a beautiful ring, putting it on Chanyeol's finger. That ring had been made by Baekhyun's own knowledge in jewel design — from his design course — and had on it a beautiful ruby and carved inside it was written 'for my dear ruby', which quickly made Chanyeol realize something, so before Baekhyun could say something Chanyeol pointed out “You! You're the one who sent me that cheesy poem!” he said loudly as if he discovered something really important, and his reaction just got Baekhyun laughing loudly “Well yes? I thought I made it pretty obvious calling you ruby, and the strawberry cakes paper sheet?” he said playfully, making Chanyeol form an 'o' with his mouth, as if realizing just know how dumb he was “Cute thing…” Baekhyun murmured, and gently grabbed Chanyeol's hand “Park Chanyeol?” he called out, receiving a small 'yes?' from Chanyeol, before he smiled widely “I know i just asked that but please let me do it again” he said and went down on one knee “Park Chanyeol, I've loved and waited you for a really long time, and I know I haven't been the best future mate these days, but please, i ask you another chance. Another chance to prove I can treat you well, love you and cherise you the way you deserve to be. So please: Will you do the honor of being my mate, for now and forever onwards?” he asked and Chanyeol smiled brightly nodding quickly before launching himself on Baekhyun's arms, hugging him tightly. 

“Then, allow me to do something I've been waiting for some time now” Baekhyun whispered as he leaned in and kissed Chanyeol passionately. The red panda felt like fireworks were exploding around him Because gosh! The sensation of Baekhyun's lips on his was amazing! But sadly, they needed air, and had to pull apart from each other, yet, they both were still smiling like no tomorrow “I really love you Park Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered softly, getting as an answer a giggling Chanyeol who pecked his lips slightly, hugging Baekhyun's shoulders as he put together their foreheads before whispering to him a small “I love you too Byun Baekhyun” before kissing the boy again.

That night, the two love birds ended up getting their happy ever after just like any fairy tail had, and of course, it was truly filled with kisses and lots of cute love declarations. And just as Jongsae had once said: winter ball was truly, something magical. And that was how our beautiful Park Chanyeol, the red panda hybrid managed to get snow leopard Baekhyun's attention before the end of the whole season.

~ THE END ~


	2. EXTRA - Forever yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally i made the extra! Once again I'm sorry if it has mistakes okay?! But thank you for reading it! And thanks to the reader who gave me an idea of giving Chanbaek a baby!  
> Also I'm really sorry about the smut, I'm really bad at it so i did what i could, hope you guys like it yay

"What if they don't like me?” silence… “Or what if they don't want me as your mate?” silence again… “What if-” he was cut off “God Baekhyun! You're just going to meet my parents, you're not going to war, chill” Chanyeol answered between giggles. It had already passed by over a month and a half since the ball happened and both boys decided to live as one being chosen by each other as their mates, and as tradition always asked, it was time for each of them to meet their future mother and father-in-law. Last week Chanyeol had just went to Baekhyun's house to meet his parents and older brother — It was really amazing in Chanyeol's opinion, he loved how he was pampered by them and how he got to know a lot of things from Baekhyun, some embarrassing ones and others really interesting ones —, and now after a week it was finally time for Baekhyun to be the one to meet his family, but as it seemed the older hybrid was almost going crazy just by the thought of it happening. “But sunshine, I'm going to meet your parents! That's a big of a deal!” Baekhyun said as he kept on driving them both to Chanyeol's house. They had gone on a date that day and would have dinner with Chanyeol's parents now “Why are you so scared? It's not like they'll do an inquisition with you” Chanyeol joked around seeing as they had just stopped by his home “Come on Baekkie, it'll be okay” he said softly, kissing the older Hybrid's cheek before getting out of the car, together with the Byun. 

Once in front of the door, Chanyeol knocked softly, waiting until his mother and father opened the door for them with big smiles on their faces “Hello Miss and Mister Park, I am-” Baekhyun tried presenting himself but was cut off by a squeal from Mama Park who jumped on him hugging the boy and kissing all over his face “Sweet pie look! Our lion cub found such an adorable boyfriend!” she said, starting to pull both boys inside “Yoora! Come meet your brother-in-law! Oh my you're so tiny and cute! Lion cub why didn't you tell me he was so handsome too? I feel myself in love already!” Mama Park kept on rambling, giggling like a schoolgirl as she pulled Baekhyun to the kitchen, making him sit down right next to her. Baekhyun was still completely lost about what was happening, not knowing how to react and of course Chanyeol wasn't helping as he just laughed quietly by his side when he sat down on the chair next to him “Indeed he's a handsome guy! Daddy is really proud of you baby bear! I just hope that he's just as nice as he seems like, right son?” Papa Park said, glaring slightly at Baekhyun, making the poor boy gulp “Oh come on Dad! You can't hurt even a fly, stop trying to be so serious” Yoora said as she helped her mom put some things on the table for them to have dinner “So Baekhyun, tell us a little about yourself! What you like to do and things like that” she said, starting to put a few things on her plate “Well, i really like dancing and a lot of other things too” he started saying and Chanyeol's family looked intrigued at him, telling him to continue the talk. Their night ended up going like that, they all laughed and joked while they got to know each other and before Baekhyun knew it he was all comfortable with the Park family. It was just after dinner when Mama Park was showing him some pics of Chanyeol when he was a small baby panda — while said hybrid and his sister were both in the kitchen washing the dishes — that Papa Park came to talk with Baekhyun, asking his wife to leave them to have a 'boy's talk'.

“So, son…” Papa Park started once he sat down on the couch in front of Baekhyun “I heard lots of things about you from my son and his friend. Some good, some bad… And I got to know you made my baby bear cry, is that so?” he asked in a serious tone, crossing his toned arms over his big chest. Since Papa Park was a Bear, he didn't need to do much to look big and scary, yet he still managed to do so sometimes “Well I-” Baekhyun started, but gulped down when he saw Mister Park's lifted eyebrows. He was truly scared, yet he wouldn't back off now. Baekhyun fought too hard to let Chanyeol go now because of insecurities and fear “I did yes made him cry, but it truly wasn't my intention Mister Park! It was a huge misunderstanding and I'm really sorry and I regret every bit of it” he started saying, looking up with a fierce expression, getting as result Papa Park's angry look “I love your son Mister Park. He's the most precious and amazing thing that happened with me, and I will understand if you don't find me a suitable mate for him, but truly I'm prepared to do anything for Chanyeol, just please give me a chance to take care of him the way he needs to be cared for” he finished saying and silence engulfed them until Papa Park broke his serious facet and smiled big “Now that was a huge confession son! I approve of you! See Honey? Isn't he perfect for our baby?” Papa Park called out and just then Baekhyun realized that all the Parks heard him, even Chanyeol who was blushing furiously, yet had a big smile on his face. Baekhyun at the end just laughed heartily, because well it seemed things did go well after all, and after all that the night finally ended. He bid goodbye to everyone and before going home he made sure to give Chanyeol a huge kiss “You really meant what you said to my daddy?” Chanyeol asked after they broke apart from the kiss, making Baekhyun smile sweetly and caress his cheek “Every bit of it my beautiful strawberry cake” he whispered, giving Chanyeol one last peck before entering his car and driving off. 

“You really hit the jackpot didn't you lil bro?” Yoora said after she arrived behind him, seeing both boys bid goodbye to each other. Chanyeol just sighed lovingly and nodded, still dazed of the idea he really was dating Byun Baekhyun “I really did sis… I really did…” he whispered, before deciding to go back inside his home since he needed to sleep because his week would be a whole mess

~ o ~

“Baby, did you see your calendar already?” Mama Park asked him the next day as he and Yoora helped their mother clean the house “Not yet mommy, why?” he asked as he put the dishes that Yoora gave him on the top shelf where both women couldn't reach “Your last heat November wasn't it? It 's January now…” his mother said softly, making Chanyeol look at her slightly confused, because yes he had his heat but why was it important to- “Oh my god…” Chanyeol murmured once he realized what it implied. After finding a mate it was tradition that they had to pass the first heat of a submissive hybrid — that only in cases the submissive one of the relationship was a hybrid — together and Chanyeol truly forgot about it “I haven't told Baekhyun anything! Oh my god, what do I do now??” he asked in panic, looking at his mother and sister for help but they both just laughed and dismissed him “Mom! I'm still a virgin! I will have my first time!” he cried out and it only made both of them laugh harder “What's it about first times I heard?” Papa Park asked just as he entered the kitchen, greeting each family member there “our baby is ready to lose his virginity, honey!” Mama Park said excitedly and Papa Park widened his eyes, smiling widely "Oh my god! We've gotta celebrate! Wait, wait, we need to find a place for them! What about the beach house?” Chanyeol's father started talking with his mother about everything and poor Chanyeol just blushed even more with it “Oh my god…” he mumbled, trying to hide himself “So, when are you going to talk with your mate lil bro?” Yoora asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him, just making him groan.

“Hey Baekkie! So, I'm in heat yay! Could you please make babies with me?” Chanyeol said but then groaned in response to his own words “That's terrible Chanyeol, you'll just scare the boy away!” he said again and flopped himself in his bed whining softly while hiding his face on his pillow, before hugging it and showing his head up again with a pout “How does one tell your mate you want to pass your heat with them?” he mumbled to himself, before his eyes lit up just like he had found the answer for world peace “Oh my! How did I not think of that before?” he said happily, jumping from his bed to go find his phone, quickly dialing some numbers before pressing the call button and waiting for the other person to pick up “Hello?” the person answered and Chanyeol grinned widely “I need your help Chennie!” he said and Chen on the other side of the line quickly started rushing around his room grabbing everything he needed “Five minutes and I'm there, bye” he said and ended the call, starting to run around his room to grab everything and go to Chanyeol's house. In five minutes, just like he said, Chen reached Chanyeol's house and in no time he was sitting on the other boy's bed and hearing his complaints about not being able to tell it to Baekhyun “hmm… why don't you try flirting with him?” Chen suggested and Chanyeol tried thinking a bit “But… I've never flirted before” he says shyly, making Chen giggle softly “I'll help you. Now call him!” he said and Chanyeol nodded eagerly, running to his study table to grab his phone and dial Baekhyun's number. It ringed once... twice... thrice... and just after a few more seconds Baekhyun answered the other end of the call “Hello? Strawberry cake?” he asked and Chanyeol put the call on speaker before he looked at Chen for guidance “tell him 'you're so hot you know?!'” he mouthed and Chanyeol nodded “Hey~ I'm so hot you know~” Chanyeol said in a weird voice he thought would look sexy “what?” Baekhyun answered confused “no, no HE is hot HE” Chen whispered and Chanyeol widened his eyes “YOU! I-I mean y-you are so hot” he said in a stutter trying to fix his mistake “Oh uh… thanks?” Baekhyun answered again, looking rather shocked at his phone screen. What the hell was happening with Chanyeol?!

“Good, good, now tell him how amazing his 'guns' are and how you wanted to use them” Jongdae said, smirking and Chanyeol nodded again “Your guns are really cool, could you please let me learn how to shoot with them?” Chanyeol said and Chen facepalms, while Baekhyun gets even more weirded out “Chanyeol are you okay, dear?” he asked and Chanyeol started panicking “I-I am, I-I… uh…” he looked again at Chen who shook his head “Just tell him you want him to bang you up ” he said in a whisper yell “do you want to hang me up?” he asked and Jongdae just lost it “GODDAMNIT CHANYEOL” He yelled and grabbed the phone from Chanyeol's hand “This stupid boy here is trying to flirt with you and tell you his heat is coming up, so you better take care of his needy ass Baekhyun. Chen out” the boy growled at the phone call and gave back Chanyeol's cell phone before storming away mumbling about how stupid they both were “S-so…” Chanyeol started, fidgeting with his fingers waiting for Baekhyun to answer since he was mum since Jongdae gave back the phone. A few seconds later he heard a small chuckle and just then Baekhyun started talking again “Did you really try to flirt with me just to tell me your heat was nearby?” he asked with cockiness, making Chanyeol blush madly even if Baekhyun couldn't see it “N-no! I-I mean… m-maybe? I'm sorry” he said everything too fast, too embarrassed of it all “Oh baby… please don't say sorry! It was truly endearing to be honest” he chuckled softly “But going to the point, when's your heat coming baby panda?” Baekhyun asked curiously and Chanyeol smiled slightly with the nickname “In two weeks” he answered and Baekhyun hummed “Do your parents have any place in mind or can I just take you to my family's property?” he asked since it was a really important thing to know. Mated couples needed to do their first mating time by the ritual and it implied going to a sacred place to do so, it being their ancestors' properties which were chosen by the parents of the submissive one of the relationship. “I think they already found a place” he said, sitting down on his bed so he could hug his pillow “Okay. Could you ask them when we can leave please? I'll set everything for us okay?” Baekhyun said softly once again and Chanyeol nodded a bit too eagerly, but soon realized Baekhyun couldn't see it “Okay!” he exclaimed and Baekhyun once again chuckled “See you soon my baby panda” Baekhyun said in a purr, making Chanyeol melt and — even if unconsciously — let go a small whimper “I'll wait for you” Chanyeol said excitedly and after some more talk with the snow leopard he hung up, smiling from ear to ear “I really can't wait…” he whispered, laying down on his bed closing his eyes and ending up in a deep slumber with thoughts of how would it be once he was again with Baekhyun.

~ o ~

“Did you get enough clothes? And sunscreen? You know you can't go out without it Chanyeol. Oh, oh, and lingerie? You've gotta get pretty to get your meow-” Mama Park kept saying but Chanyeol interrupted her at the end of the phrase with a small whine “Mom, please! I've got everything. And oh my god, stop calling Baekhyun my meow meow” he said with his face as red as a tomato. The day of their trip had arrived and after a lot of arrangements, the newest — still not — mated couple would go to the beach by the Jeju island, the place where his family's ancestors built their nest, the place where every descendants could use to build their own family once they choose their designed mate. “Mommy is just trying to take care of her baby!” His mother said, giggling as she pinched his cheek “Now that everything is settled, let's fix your appearance!” Yoora said once she entered the room making her mother clap her hands and nod “why fix my appearance? I'm looking fine like this” Chanyeol said, looking down at his simple black hoodie and old jeans he was wearing with some red sneakers. Not really fancy “Really?” Yoora asked theoretically, scoffing at him just as she started pushing her brother to the bathroom “You really know nothing about mating right?!” she said as she pushed him inside the bathroom “Shower. Now.” she ordered and Chanyeol just nodded quickly. After his shower, his mother and sister started doing his hair and changed all his looks. It all went on for half an hour or more, yet when they finished, Chanyeol really wasn't minding the time he passed there “What you think?” Yoora asked “You're so pretty right now my baby lion cub” Mama Park said with a smile, while Chanyeol just looked at the mirror with his mouth agape. His clothes were now a pair black leather pants that hugged his thighs really well, some black high sneakers that were really fancy and a black velvet shirt that was slightly loose yet gave him a really stripped and soft look. His face had a soft and really natural makeup that just highlighted his eyes with some eyeliner and a really soft eyeshadow that made his beautiful almond eyes be even more noticeable. His hair had been fluffed up and got some curls to make him look a little more cute. Not only that but his sister also made sure to brush his ears and tail, making him really turn out in a fluffy ball. “I'm… wow… I'm really gorgeous right now” Chanyeol murmured still looking really dumbfounded at his own reflection “See? I told you. Appearance is everything lil bro!” Yoora said, but before Chanyeol could answer Papa Park showed up telling them that Baekhyun had arrived a few minutes ago “Oh my! I have to go! Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Sis" he said, giving a cheek kiss in each of them before grabbing his backpack and running down the stairs to go find Baekhyun who was leaning on the wall near the entrance door playing with his cellphone. The older hybrid didn't look bad himself, since he was with his hair cut in a beautiful undercut with the top still really fluffy and all fixed up. His clothes were simple, yet really gorgeous since his black jeans along the dark hoodie he had under the jeans jacket he used and some white sneakers made him look really well. 

“Hey Baekkie” Chanyeol called softly, and finally Baekhyun looked up, and when the boy did it his eyes went wide and one could clearly see the excitement he found by seeing Chanyeol since his tail started wagging back and forth with his ears twitching in curiosity. Baekhyun looked Chanyeol up and down and ended up gulping slightly “Wow, you're… Really beautiful today, baby panda” he whispered softly, walking up to Chanyeol just to start caressing his cheek with tenderness. They both ended up lost in their own world, letting their bodies do as they pleased, getting near each other as much as they could, but once their lips were almost touching, Yoora had to ruin the mood “Hey lovebirds, we know you guys want to eat each other out but you'll have a lot of time for it when you get to Jeju, so please don't make me puke right here” she said making a disgusted face. Both boys ended up just separating themselves from one another, while Baekhyun chuckled and Chanyeol rolled his eyes “Meanie” he mumbled to his sister, who only stuck out her tongue at him. 

After giving off goodbyes, Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally started driving off to the island so they could finally have some privacy. It had already passed two weeks since they saw each other because of all the arrangements they had to do, and now that Chanyeol's heat was nearer than before, they wouldn't have much time to talk and enjoy themselves before the red panda lost all his senses. They both ended up enjoying their trip quite well, from the taxi to the plane and finally to the car that Baekhyun rented for them to use at the island. Both boys talked all the time, talking about trivial things, what they did when they were away from each other and things like that. Everything was going fine, and Baekhyun had just told Chanyeol a really funny joke that got the red panda laughing loudly when the first signal of Chanyeol's heat hit him. It was a really bothering and piercing pain, almost excruciating that made him curl up in a ball by the passengers seat, letting out a mute scream. Chanyeol was already used to his heats, but he never had a dominant hybrid by his side, making his hormones go all crazy. “B-Baekkie-” he called in a whine, making Baekhyun look at him wide eyed, before gripping tightly the steering wheel and speeding up “Crap… Baby, please, hear me out.” he called up, grabbing Chanyeol's hand tightly “We're almost there, okay? Hold on just a little bit” he said worriedly, and Chanyeol just whined even more but tried nodding. His breath was already getting shallow and he was squirming his body all around the seat trying to find a good position to get himself more relaxed.

Baekhyun probably ended up breaking a lot of driving laws by then but he wasn't caring that much when his mate was right next to him whimpering and calling his name non stop, asking him to cease the pain he felt. The older hybrid was sure he had to put up a lot of self-control in himself that moment because if not he would already be on top of the boy kissing him like it was the last thing he would do in his life. A few minutes later, they finally reached the Park's property near the beach, but they didn't really have time to appreciate such an amazing view. “Shh, shh, baby we're here, just hold on a little bit longer” Baekhyun said once he opened Chanyeol's seat door and pulled the big boy up in his arms. Even if being shorter than Chanyeol, Baekhyun was still strong enough to hold him like he weighed nothing, so it was kinda easy for the older hybrid to get them to the room while carrying the younger one. The only problem? Well, it for sure didn't help his mind — and the insides of his pants — the whines and small moans Chanyeol would let out and his wiggling hips that couldn't stop brushing his own body in a really needy way. “Baby… Please, we're almost there” Baekhyun pleaded softly, trying to hold his instincts to just pounce on the poor boy “B-Baekkie… I want you inside me” Chanyeol purred near his ear, biting his earlobe slowly just to lick it afterwards. Oh crap! Baekhyun was truly on verge right now. Luckily he entered the room in no time, letting Chanyeol go once he reached the bed “I'll just close the windows and curtains okay?!” he said and quickly went to do so, but when he turned around he almost fell backwards. Chanyeol was almost fully naked by now, with only his boxer shorts that he wore under his pants, and was literally on all fours purring and with ears down while brushing his face on a pillow with his ass up high, wiggling it side to side along his tail “Baekkie~ come here please~” he moaned slowly. 

Holy- Baekhyun once had read that red panda's tended to like to be manhandled and mounted on the floor while moaning softly but this? It was a new level of mental abuse. How was he supposed to be prepared for that? He couldn't really hold any longer, and his jeans that were already getting really tight around his member just made him growl slowly and look at Chanyeol's body with pure _hunger_. Chanyeol by now couldn't really care less about his actions. It could be that it was the heat giving him all the courage, but he truly couldn't hold it anymore. His shyness? All gone, he just wanted Baekhyun to come and _devour him_ just like the damn predator he was. Luckily for him, it was exactly what Baekhyun did. In one moment he was just observing Chanyeol and growling, and in the other Chanyeol only felt him on top of his body, pinning him down and kissing all his body with love and lust. Baekhyun made his lips travel all across Chanyeol's back, worshipping each new piece of skin he could touch, with his lips or hands. He was just so pretty, and Baekhyun felt really lucky to have him to himself by now.

Chanyeol was still desperate because of how much his heat was hurting him, yet, as he felt how slowly and loving Baekhyun was treating him, kissing his skin slowly, leaving love marks all around his body made him feel so… loved. After some while Chanyeol just forgot completely about all the pain, it all got numbed by Baekhyun's kisses and sweet words he would whisper by his ear. All Chanyeol felt were the soft touches and the loving kisses he received. It all was like a dream. He became so lost with all the sensations that he didn't realize they both were already completely naked with each other. Baekhyun was once again on top of him, but this time Chanyeol was laying on his back because as Baekhyun said: “I want to see your pretty face when I make you feel good”, and oh how he fulfilled his promise. By the time they both turned into one, Chanyeol was already in cloud nine. His body was all numb and the only thing he felt was love and gentleness. Each movement Baekhyun did with his hips just made Chanyeol mewl lovingly just like a little cat, having his eyes closed and mouth wide open, when he didn't get his lips taken by Baekhyun's soft lips. Their high came together, and once they both were almost getting the feeling away, Baekhyun leaned over and after kissing Chanyeol's neck, he bit down there, marking Chanyeol for the eternity as his, making the poor panda cum once again with all the feelings he got.

By the end of the night, both boys were already clean and were now laying down hugging each other “Hey strawberry cake” Baekhyun called softly “you awake?” he said again and Chanyeol just hummed with his eyes still closed because of all the tiredness he felt “It may be early but…” he started saying and Chanyeol opened his eyes looking curiously at him “I've waited five long years to be with you Chanyeol, and I'm sure I don't want anyone else with me in my life” he started saying and Chanyeol looked surprised at him “We don't need to build a family right now but… do you want to come live with me? I promise you, I'll be the best mate you ever had and I'll treat you like a king should be treated” he said and Chanyeol just smiled with tears in his eyes “Of course I want! That's what I wanted the most” he answered in a whisper by the end, cupping Baekhyun's cheeks before kissing him passionately. They were made for each other and now, they wouldn't tear their relationship apart, ever again. Because the same way Park Chanyeol loved and was made only for Byun Baekhyun, so was Byun Baekhyun made only for Park Chanyeol. One without the other isn't complete, just like the moon and it's stars.

~ o ~

** Three years later **

“Oh my god! Ok, ok breath, breath, Chanyeol it's okay, it's okay, I'm here, I won't let you go, it's okay” Baekhyun said worriedly, almost crying as Chanyeol screamed loudly “It's okay my love, I won't let you go I promise” he said starting to cry already looking at Chanyeol's situation “BAEKHYUN I'M GIVING BIRTH, NOT DYING FOR GOD'S SAKE- OH MY GOD” Chanyeol screamed again when he did one last push and finally the baby was out, crying and screaming, meaning he was alive and healthy “Congratulations, Mrs. Park and Mrs. Byun, you both have a beautiful bobcat hybrid boy! It's really the first time one kid of this species is born in both your families!” the doctor said, giving the baby to Chanyeol so he could hold him. Chanyeol still was crying, yet he couldn't stop smiling seeing their first born now in his arms. Gosh, it was really happening! His family was finally complete now. “What will we name him, my love?” Baekhyun whispered, smiling sweetly as he played with the baby's small fingers. Looking at his soon, Chanyeol could clearly see that the kid was a mix of him and Baekhyun, and remembering the doctor's words about his baby being a unique being, he just had the most perfect name to give him “He'll be named Byeol. Byun Park Byeol” Chanyeol said, and Baekhyun smiled, nodding softly “Byeol… what a beautiful name.” he whispered, kissing Chanyeol's temple “Hello Byeol, welcome to our family. Me and Daddy promise to always look out for you and to keep you always safe. We love you, our adorable son” he said and Chanyeol couldn't agree more.

Chanyeol's dream had finally turned true. After years of running after his love, he finally was able to get Baekhyun to himself, and now, they were both parents. Baekhyun and Byeol along with Chen, Xiumin, their little daughter April and his family were everything he always wished for. Now, Chanyeol had a perfect family and he for sure wouldn't trade them for anything. Because just like his mother taught him: always be yourself, and life may surprise you in more ways than you think.

~ NOW TRULY THE END ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was all folks!
> 
> Thank you really much for reading until here, hope we can see each other any other time! Byebye sweet reader!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it until now!  
> Please remember to leave kudos and a comment if you liked my story and uf you feel like it.  
> Also, i hope you guys can wait a bit for the extra I'm writing, it'll be worth it really.


End file.
